


Five Days

by fuutenfantasy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, James Always Knows, James Knows, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuutenfantasy/pseuds/fuutenfantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is observant. Sirius is lovestruck. Remus is quiet. Lily regrets ever agreeing to this. </p>
<p>*First chapter written for jilyvalentinesweek on Tumblr - prompt: fake/pretend relationship.*</p>
<p>Warning: woefully unbeta'd. Be gentle, but PLEASE correct any errors you might see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day Zero

**Five Days**

 

**by fuutenfantasy / wolfstarbaby (tumblr)**

 

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, locations, et cetera do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. All greatness is hers, all errors are my own.**

 

**DAY ZERO**

 

It was an average evening in the Gryffindor common room. The fire was burning merrily, casting a warm glow across the chattering students who slumped in overstuffed armchairs or grumbled over essays on one of the tables. Students came in and out of the portrait hole, on their way back from dinner or on their way to the library. Someone's radio played the Wizarding Wireless Network, and low-volume rock and roll intermixed with the small explosions that could be heard from the table the Marauders occupied. Remus, Sirius, and Peter were playing Exploding Snap while waiting for James to finish an essay for History of Magic on Eargit the Ugly's presents at the 14th century summit of the Wizard's Council and the effect this had on goblin-wizard relations in the next century. Peter and Sirius were both covered with soot, but Remus had managed to escape any damage by dint of good playing, excellent dodging skills, and when it couldn't be avoided, some surreptitious cheating. He laughed and threw his cards down, pushing himself away from the table as his entire hand exploded. Sirius groaned and threw his hands in the air, blowing his hair out of his face with an angry puff of breath.

 

“I give, Moony, you're too good!”

 

Peter nodded, gathering up the remaining cards. “Yeah, Remus, you've won the past nine out of ten games. Have some mercy, why don't you?” Remus helped Peter finish sorting out charred and unburnt cards, a smug smile on his lips.

 

“I have a natural advantage,” he joked. “Supernatural senses and all that.”

 

“I'm fairly certain using your 'furry little problem' to win at cards is cheating, Moony.” Sirius poked him in the arm with his quill. “I demand a do-over.”

 

“Well, it's got to be good for something, Padfoot.” The cards cleared away, Remus interlocked his fingers and stretched, arching his back like a cat and smiling at some very satisfying 'pop's from his spine. Sirius's eyes widened just a little bit. “How's the essay, James?”

 

“Nearly finished,” grumbled James, crossing out an entire paragraph. “I'd be done by now if you tossers wouldn't keep distracting me and nearly setting my parchment on fire.”

 

“Sorry bout that one, mate,” said Peter contritely. “The cards can be unpredictable.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” James muttered as he opened one of the several thick books on the table next to him. “Binns is a nutter, I swear. Now you lot go somewhere else so I can finish and we have some real fun.”

 

Remus was the first to stand, one long-fingered hand pushing his brown hair off his forehead. Sirius's eyes couldn't help but follow the movement of the fingers, and he swallowed, hastily looking away.

 

“James is right, we really should let him focus. Let's head upstairs and wait there.” He and Peter gathered up all their stuff and started to move towards the stairs, but Sirius shook his head.

 

“That seems right boring, mates. I'm going to stay here and irritate Prongs instead.” He started shredding bits of parchment, rolling them into balls and throwing them at James's face. Far too used to these antics, James just batted them away as he read, throwing out the occasional, “Sod off!” when a piece of parchment made it over the rim of his glasses. This kept Sirius laughing for a minute or two, until he felt a pair of arms slip around his shoulders from behind. A low voice murmured in his ear,

 

“Come on up, Pads, it won't be any fun without you.” He could tell Remus had that gentle smile on, the innocent one that nonetheless made Sirius feel strange about the knees. He leaned his head against Remus's without thinking, leaning into his warmth. A second or two passed before he came back to himself and abruptly moved away. He gathered his parchment and books and stood up, hurriedly shrugging away his friend's arms before anyone could see the blush on his face. God only knew what his face had looked like when Remus was whispering in his ear. _Drooling is only acceptable when you're Padfoot_ , he told himself harshly.

 

“See you in a few, Prongs.” He waved airily at his best friend, before turning to follow Remus into the dormitory. James watched them walk away, the strangest expression on his face. It looked like he was taking several puzzle pieces he'd collected over the past several months and finally putting them all together, and the picture was not at all what he expected.

 

“Yeah... see you...” he said to the empty air in front of him, before returning to work on his essay. His mind was working furiously – not on goblin-wizard relations, but on something else altogether.

 

***

 

All three boys were gathered on Remus's bed when James burst in, poring over the latest version of the Marauder's Map, or as Sirius called it, “the greatest legacy any of them would ever know”. Peter was cross-legged at the foot of the bed, while Sirius and Remus were lounging near the headboard. Well, Sirius was lounging – Remus sat with his back straight and one leg stretched stiffly out in front of him, the other tucked underneath. His knee was still twisted up from the previous full moon. A good-natured argument was proceeding about the accuracy of the Potions dungeon measurements.

 

“I'm telling you, Wormy, I crawled over every bit of that dungeon last time I had a Slughorn detention!” Sirius shook one finger in Peter's face. He had one hand on Remus's outstretched knee, and was absentmindedly massaging the tendons around it. He was pressed against Remus from hip to shoulder – otherwise one of them would have fallen off the bed, he kept telling himself.

 

“And I keep telling you, Padfoot,” Peter replied calmly, “something's not lining up properly. Look -” he pointed at the rooms to the left and right of the large box labeled 'Potions'. “There's at least two meters on each side that aren't accounted for.”

 

“Maybe there's a hidden room,” offered Remus. Sirius seemed to brighten at the prospect.

 

“You reckon?” he turned his head towards Remus. “Maybe that's where Sluggy keeps the really off-limits ingredients!”

 

“Next time one of us gets a Potions detention we should take a look.” Remus swung his outstretched leg off of the bed and sat on the edge, testing his knee by bending it back and forth. “Thanks, Pads, that feels loads better.”

 

“No problem, mate,” Sirius replied, going a bit pink.

 

Remus was the first to look up and see James, who was just standing in the doorway and watching the events unfold in front of him. “'Lo, Prongs. Essay done?” James mutely held up a scroll of parchment, his hazel eyes unreadable behind his glasses.

 

“Excellent. Care to share your thoughts on all this?” Remus gestured to the parchment lying on the bed.

 

“Actually, I'd like to have a word with Sirius.” James strode over to his trunk and dug around in it, finally pulling out his Invisibility Cloak. He left the finished essay on his bed and grabbed Sirius by the arm, pulling him along towards the door before the gray-eyed boy even had a chance to protest. “We won't be long. Ta, lads.” And with that, Sirius and James had disappeared down the tower stairs. Remus and Peter stared at the door for a minute, then glanced at each other and shrugged, turning back to the Map.

 

***

 

Sirius found his voice about halfway across the Common Room.

 

“Merlin's saggy balls, what are you on about?” he protested, trying to pull his arm out of James's grasp. James didn't respond, just continued hauling his friend behind him and out the portrait hole. He strode down the Hogwarts hallway, not responding to any questions or threats coming from behind him. He finally pulled Sirius into an unused classroom, locking the door behind them with a quiet 'click'. The room was dim, dusty, and long since unused. Sirius leaned against a wall, looking distinctly unamused.

 

“James,” he said dangerously, “what the hell has driven you so barking mad? You just dragged me out of our dormitory for no bloody reason, hauling me into some random classroom, and I'd like to know why.”

 

Now that it was just the two of them alone, James seemed a bit calmer. He ran a hand through his black hair, making it stand on end, and sat on a desk.

 

“I just – I needed to talk to you, Padfoot, and needed to do it alone.” Another hand went through his hair, making him look rather like a mad scientist. Suddenly less angry and more worried, Sirius crossed the room and sat on the desk next to James.

 

“What's wrong, James? Is everything all right?” A horrid thought struck him, and he paled. “Is it your parents? Are they all right?”

 

James gave him a confused look and waved him off. “What? No, no, nothing's wrong, my folks are fine. Besides, I don't want to talk about me, I want to talk about you.”

 

“What about me?” Sirius asked, his voice perfectly pleasant but his eyes wary.

 

“I... well... I've noticed... that is, I've been...” James took off his glasses and wiped them on the edge of his shirt, taking rather a long time about it before putting them back on his face.

 

“Just spit it out, Prongs,” Sirius remarked with a wry grin. “Stuttering is unbecoming.”

 

“Oh, Merlin, fine, blunt it is.” James turned and look Sirius dead in the eye. “Are you queer for Moony?”

 

And for once in his young and chaotic life, Sirius Black found himself struck silent. His mouth opened and he gaped and James, face rapidly draining of color. He wheezed a few times, and just closed his mouth again. “What... what are you on about?” he asked weakly. James just shook his head and took off his glasses for cleaning again.

 

“It's the way you always look at him, Pads. You're always staring when you think no one is looking, a stupid lovestruck puppy dog expression on your face. You blush practically every time he touches you, and whenever he takes his shirt off you're practically red as a tomato.” James had put his glasses back on, and his voice was rising. “You're always finding an excuse to hug him or touch him or drape yourself all over him, but when he does it to you it's like you're about to explode! Don't tell me I've got it wrong, Pads, I'm not stupid. Just be honest with me, for Merlin's sake. We're supposed to be brothers, you can tell me this kind of thing!” James's voice was ringing as he reached the end of his little speech and he coughed into a closed fist, a little embarrassed. Sirius sat in silence for a few seconds, and then just sighed.

 

“You were always too damn observant for your own good, Prongs. Amazing, what with those Butterbeer bottles you call glasses.”

 

“So it is true?” James pressed. “You've the hots for Moony?” Sirius glanced at him, then looked away and nodded.

 

“Why didn't you tell me?” asked James after a few seconds. Sirius laughed humorlessly.

 

“Oh yes, I can see that going over well. 'By the way, mate, I'm a bloody shirtlifter and want to snog the pants off our resident werewolf.' I thought you'd laugh at me or punch me or even...” he trailed off. “I didn't want to lose you as a friend.”

 

James rolled his eyes. “Sirius, you're a pillock. Does it seem like I'm disowning you?”

 

“I don't know,” Sirius shot back, “are you?”

 

“Like I said, you're my bother. I'm not going to get rid of you for something like this. It's just who you are, you know? Besides, I hardly think you're the only poofter at Hogwarts.” James leaned over and patted Sirius on the shoulder. “So stop worrying, you great git.”

 

Sirius smiled slightly and covered James's hand with his own for a second or two, before shoving his friend's shoulder.

 

“You're the git, dragging me off and interrogating me like this.”

 

“Would you rather I had done it in front of Pete and Remus?” James asked drily. Sirius blanched at the thought.

 

“No, definitely not. And you can't tell them, James.”

 

“Why, are you going to do it?”

 

“No. No no no, absolutely not.” Sirius paused. “Well, maybe Peter, but not Remus. Never Remus.”

 

James frowned at this, folding his arms. “You're never going to tell him? That's not on, Pads.”

 

“I don't care, James,” snapped Sirius, folding his arms as well. “It's my secret and I get to decide what to do with it.” He stood up and strode towards the classroom door, waving his wand at the lock to release it. “Let's get back, the other probably think you've drowned me in the lake.”

 

James shrugged and rose to join him, shaking out the Invisibility Cloak and wrapping it around the two of them. “All right, I'll keep your secret. But you do realize this means endless teasing.”

 

Sirius shook his head, but James knew he was smiling. “For all the crap I've given you about Evans I suppose I deserve it.”

 

***

 

Peter and Remus had put the Map away and were getting ready for bed when James and Sirius finally came back. There were a few raised eyebrows but no questions – the two Gryffindors had been up to far stranger things in the past. A cheery good night was had all around, and Remus extinguished the candles with a flick of his wand. The only light to be had in the room now was from the moon, nearly half of it hidden in shadow but still casting a pale glow on the windowpanes. Sirius pulled his curtains partially closed, letting a little bit of light stripe across his mattress, and threw himself back with a sigh. It wasn't long before a piece of parchment folded to look like a butterfly gently flapped its way in front of his face, hovering there until he snatched it out of the air with a scowl. He unfolded it – as suspected, a note from Prongs.

 

**-You should really tell Remus, mate.**

 

Sirius dug around on his bedside table for a pencil (Peter had given him a Muggle stationary set for Christmas) and scrawled a response.

 

_-Not going to happen, idiot. We talked about this. HE IS NOT QUEER._

 

Not being as proficient with origami as James, Sirius just crumpled the note into a ball and lobbed it at his best friend's bed. A minute or two later, a folded crane came flapping in and pecked him aggravatingly on the nose. Sirius took great pleasure in unfolding that one.

 

**-I dunno, Pads, it's not like we've ever seen him with a girl. You might stand a chance here. Why waste your time pining when you could be off frolicking under the new moon with your lad ~~y~~ love. Seize the day!**

 

Fed up, Sirius scrawled at the bottom in big letters:

 

_-The day I tell Remus I love him is the day Lily Evans agrees to be your girlfriend. Translation: NEVER._

 

He forcefully shaped this one into a crude arrow and bewitched it to hit James at full speed. Only when he heard an indignant 'ow!' from the next bed over did he close his curtains and roll over, determined to sleep. So intent was he on sleeping, he didn't notice the suspicious silence coming from James's bed, and Sirius had actually slipped into slumber by the time James sneaked out of bed back towards the Common Room.

 

**(technically) DAY ONE: 12:05 am**

 

The persistent point of a paper airplane digging into her cheek brought Lily Evans unwillingly out of her slumber. She rolled over, the last tendrils of a very exciting dream about the handsome Beater from the Irish National Quidditch Team drifting away. The floating paper plane kept poking at her until she grumbled, “bloody fine, I get it, now stop,” and snatched it out of the air. Unfolding it, she read the note inside:

 

**LILY**

**Don't throw this away. Come down to the Common Room right now – matter of life and death.**

**-JP**

 

**PS – It's about Remus, not me.**

 

She had been planning to set the note on fire and go back to sleep until the postscript made her reconsider. James Potter could go dunk his head in a tank of grindylows for all she cared, but Remus was... different. He was kind, and had shown a lot of friendship to a scared little redhead in first year. He was one of her dearest friends, and she knew that behind the pigheadedness James also cared for the boy.

 

Groaning to herself, she swung her legs over the edge of her bed and stood up. She shuffled to the door, grabbing her dressing gown along the way, and quietly made her way to the Common Room. James was there, sitting on a couch in front of the remnants of the fire, staring into the embers. He jumped to his feet when he heard her on the stairs, face splitting into a wide grin.

 

“Evans! So glad you could make it!” He swept one of his arms towards the couch, bowing low. “Please take a seat! I was beginning to think you wouldn't come.”

 

“Believe me, I'm already regretting it.” She took the offered seat, tucking her feet up underneath her like a cat and pulling the dressing gown closer around her body. “What's this all about, Potter? It's late and I'm exhausted.”

 

“Right. Well. Er.” Usually always ready with a quip or a bad pick up line, it was strange and out of place to see James Potter at a loss for words. He paced around a bit, fidgeting with his glasses, before he whirled around and asked,

 

“Look, has Remus shared any, er, secrets with you?”

 

That was not the question she had been expecting. She blinked a couple of times. “Secrets? What sort?”

 

“The secret kind, Evans, try and keep up.”

 

Her lips tightened. “Do you mean the secret of where he disappears to every month? Because yes, I know. Remus told me.”

 

He glanced at her sharply. “He told you?”

 

“Yes, last year, so if you got me out of my warm bed to talk about lycanthropy then I am sorry to have disappointed you.” She went to stand up, but James held out a hand.

 

“No, that's not it. You just took me by surprise. I meant more along the lines of... oh sod it, there's no dignified way to say this. I meant who he might have a crush on.” Lily just laughed.

 

“Crush? We're not twelve, Potter.”

 

“Lily, please, this is important.”

 

“Yes, life or death, you said.” She sighed. “Yes, he's told me who he has a crush on, and no I will not tell you no matter what you threaten or bribe me with.” She shook her finger at him. “It's not your business.”

 

“I think I might know who it is, Evans. How about I guess? If I'm right, just nod.” The redheaded girl smirked and agreed, thinking to herself that there was no way at all James would get this one right.

 

“Sirius. Remus has a crush on Sirius.” Her jaw dropped.

 

“How did --”

 

“So does he? Am I right?” She nodded weakly. No sense in pretending he was wrong, not since he seemed so sure.

 

“How did you know?” she finally managed to ask. James sat down on the couch and just looked at her.

 

“I'm more observant than you think. More observant than most people think, really. Just because I wear glasses doesn't mean I'm blind.” He turned to look at the fire again. “I've seen him looking at Sirius when he thinks no one is watching. Especially right after the moon. It's like... Sirius is the only thing in the world. Kind of disgusting, really,” he added with a half smile. “But he hides it so well that Sirius has no idea, and that is the problem.”

 

“Problem? Why is that a problem? Black's a notorious heartbreaker, any girl in Gryffindor could tell you that.”

 

“Any girl, hey?” James wiggled his eyebrows at her. “Not cheating on me with Sirius, are you Evans?”

 

“That sentence is so wrong for so many reasons,” Lily shot back, “but mostly because we would actually have to be dating for it to be cheating.”

 

James smiled devilishly. “Now that you mention us dating, Evans, I had a terribly interesting conversation with Sirius today. You see, he finally unstuck his head from his arse and admitted to me that he has the hots for our resident werewolf.”

 

“... we're talking about Sirius Black still, right? Long black hair, gray eyes, makes you want to hex him between the eyes at every opportunity?”

 

“The very same.”

 

“Huh. Who knew.”

 

“Indeed. He confessed his loved, 'mooned' about, ha ha, and when I encouraged him to tell Remus how he felt he said the following:” and James pulled out the last note Sirius had written, “'the day I tell Remus I love him is the day Lily Evans agrees to be your girlfriend. Translation: NEVER.'” He looked from the note to Lily several times, nodding and grinning. She just stared at him blankly.

 

“What are you getting at, Potter?”

 

“Don't you see? It's perfect!” He leapt up off the couch and started pacing in front of the fire again, running his hands through his hair. “We date – or pretend to date,” he added hastily, “and get these two idiots together! Sunshine all around and two of my best mates are happier then they have been in months. What could go wrong?”

 

“No. Absolutely not. No way in hell, Potter.” Lily jumped to her feet and started walking towards the girls' staircase. “It will be a cold day in hell before I even pretend to date you, so don't even try. I can't believe you, using your friends to get a shot at me. Pathetic.” James's mouth was an 'o' of surprise and he stood frozen by the fire, astonished at the invective coming from Lily. She had almost reached the foot of the staircase before he shook himself out of it.

 

“I'm not doing this for me, Evans, I promise! You've seen those two. They've been moody for months, and I don't like seeing my mates feeling so down. I want them to be happy, and this is the best plan I've got. Please, Evans, just work with me a little on this. I promise I'll be a perfect gentleman.”

 

She paused a few stairs up, listening but not replying. A heart-wrenching minute later she said quietly, “I'll think about it.” James smiled in relief.

 

“Thank you Ev- Lily.”

 

“Don't thank me yet.” And on that note she strode up the staircase and back to bed.


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and James put their plan into motion, with the help of David Bowie and a cheesy novel.

DAY ONE

 

Seven a. m. was never kind to Lily, but this one was especially torturous. She'd lain awake for a few hours after James's rude interruption of her sleep, turning his proposition over and over in her mind. She kept picturing his stupid face, so smug and certain she would agree. Ruffling his hair, pleading “on behalf of his friends” - right, as if he wouldn't benefit the most of all, she snorted. Black was no good for Remus, of that she was certain. But as she tossed and turned, trying to find sleep, she couldn't help but remember a conversation she'd recently had:

 

***

 

_Remus and Lily were tucked away in a corner of the library, books and parchment spread out across the entirety of the ancient and scarred oak table. Sunbeams angled low through the frosted windows gave everything a soft glow and illuminated the dust swirling through the air. Lily sighed and dropped her quill, shaking the cramps out of her hand. She swept her long red hair out of her face and twisted it up on top of her head, tapping it with her wand to keep it in position. Remus watched her do this from across the table and just smiled._

 

“ _Do you know how many Muggle girls would kill to do what you just did with your hair?”_

 

_Lily laughed. “My sister would be so hacked off if she could see this. Her hair has always been rather unmanageable.” She wrinkled her nose. “She asked me to bring her a potion to help manage it, but her last letter was so nasty I might just 'forget'.” Remus shook his head and pulled a book off the stack next to him, flipping to a chapter near the end._

 

“ _I know you, Lily – you're too nice. You'll bring it to her anyway and she will be terribly ungrateful, and I'll have to hear all about it for weeks.”_

 

“ _Yes, and it would be nothing at all like me having to listen to you pine away for that horrible idiot for hours on end, would it,” Lily shot back. Remus blushed a little and kicked her ankle under the table._

 

“ _Don't say that, he's really much better once you get to know him.”_

 

“ _I've tried to get to know him, and he has rebuffed me every single time.” Lily closed her book shut with more force than strictly necessary. “Every time I try to have a simple conversation with Sirius Black he either insults me, pranks me, or ignores me completely! It's maddening, and I refuse to try anymore.”_

 

“ _You know he only gets like that because he's jealous of how much attention James heaps on you. He's very needy, that one.” This last was accompanied by a chuckle._

 

“ _Honestly, Remus, I don't know what you see in him.” Lily scribbled a few notes on the parchment in front of her. “He's rude, he's loud, he's terribly annoying...”_

 

“ _He's also kind, loyal, gentle, and frankly better to me than I deserve.” Remus's quiet voice cut across all of her arguments. “Sirius has done more for me than any person in this school, except for possibly Madame Pomfrey, and he did it without a thought of himself. He did it to make me happy. Beneath the troublesome front he puts on, there is a boy who sometimes doesn't believe he is worthy of love, when in fact he deserves all the love in the world. He makes me want to be a better person. And I don't care if he never reciprocates my feelings. It's enough for me that Sirius is my friend, even if sometimes I wish it was so much more.” Remus paused. “Do you understand now?” he asked gently, not at all accusingly. Lily stared at him, a little shocked by the quiet outburst._

 

“ _I... I suppose.”_

 

“ _Good.” Remus turned back to his homework with a bit of a grin. “It also helps that he has an arse that won't quit and some lax ideas about staying clothed in the dormitory.”_

 

“ _Argh, a mental image I did not need four hours before a Potions essay is due.” Lily shook her head. “Let's get back to work, then.”_

 

***

 

The Gryffindor breakfast table was packed with students by the time Lily managed to make her way down to the Great Hall. Everyone was trying to cram as much food in their mouths as possible, or scribble the last few hasty lines of an essay left too late, or gossip with their friends. The hall was buzzing with noise, and the ceiling showed a bright blue sky clear of any clouds. James Potter and his stupid, annoying, irritating, gormless, and all around awful friends (and Remus) were crowded together at the end of the Gryffindor table. Sirius and James were animatedly discussing something, gesturing back and forth across the table to each other. Peter sat on James's left, building elaborate bacon sandwiches and throwing out the occasional crumb-laden remark. Remus was tidily forking eggs into his mouth, peacefully reading a paperback amidst the chaos. When he thought no one was looking, he glanced over at Sirius and smiled almost wistfully. It was almost heartbreaking.

 

Lily didn't know she was going to do it until she had already walked up behind James, who was unaware of her presence until she cleared her throat meaningfully. He turned around and nearly fell off the bench in surprise, managing to right himself by grabbing onto Peter's arm and hauling himself back up.

 

“All right, Evans?” he said breathlessly, running a hand through his hair (and getting some bacon grease into it, Lily noted but did not say out loud). She sighed inwardly.

 

“Mind if I sit here, Pot- James?” She indicated the bench to his right. James's eyes got very wide behind his glasses, and his mouth dropped open.

 

“What? Here? I mean – sure, yeah, of course.” And with a quick shove on the shoulder of the fourth-year girl to his immediate right, he cleared a space for Lily. With a sudden feeling like she was lowering herself into a lion's den, Lily carefully sat down. Under the cover of spooning some sausages onto her plate, she muttered into James's ear,

 

“Don't make me regret this, Potter. We need to meet later and discuss our plans.” She watched his face go through several highly amusing expressions – shock, confusion, sudden understanding, a hint of fear, and then suddenly a smile burst on his face and lit up his whole expression. He nodded quietly and turned back to Sirius as if their conversation had never happened. 

 

“Right. Now, as I was saying, Sirius, there's loads of Muggle bands out there that are just as wicked as wizarding ones.” 

 

“I wouldn't know, mate, my mother would go spare if she heard anything even remotely Muggle playing through the house.” Sirius gestured at James with his fork, spraying him with bits of egg yolk. “Your parents are way better about that sort of thing.”

 

“I heard some corking stuff on the radio over summer hols, but didn't get a chance to get any records.” James sighed dramatically. “Oh how I miss it.” Lily grimaced to herself. In for a penny, in for a pound.

 

“Who did you like, then? I really like Queen, myself.” The effect her simple question had on the four would have been astounding if it hadn't been just a little insulting, Lily thought to herself. Remus glanced up from his book, clearly surprised to see her at the table with them at all. Peter paused mid-bite, bits of bacon sticking out the corners of his mouth like crispy warthog tusks. James nearly fell over again, though his reaction was much more controlled this time. And Sirius whirled to stare at her, eyes and forehead full of dark clouds, mouth pressed together. 

 

“Don't believe we were talking to you, Evans,” he said coolly, then flinched as if someone had kicked him under the table (a quite likely possibility, Lily thought to herself). She rolled her eyes at Remus, who had the grace to look sheepishly back at her, and composed her next few sentences in her head very carefully.

 

“Sirius, enough with the attitude already. I am not out to steal any of your best friends, so knock out the possessive shite rather quickly, if you please. I would like to have a conversation with you that does not end with wands being drawn. You are overreacting. I am not the enemy, so stop treating me like one.” She sniffed and turned back to James, completely ignoring Sirius's gobsmacked face. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Remus wink at her before turning to Sirius and patting him on the shoulder and muttering something into his ear.

 

“I believe I asked you a question, James,” Lily said with as much dignity as she could muster. She wasn't in the habit of extending olive branches, and this one felt particularly strange. It was Sirius Black, for Merlin's sake! Arrogant, snobby, awful Sirius. She just gritted her teeth and kept repeating to herself, 'Do this for Remus, Lily.'

 

James finally shut his mouth and collected enough of his wits to respond.

 

“Er – I – I heard a lot of David Bowie, who I really liked. I think I heard some Queen, and someone named Rod Stewart.” Lily nodded. 

 

“I have some of their records in my dorm if you want to have a proper listen later in the Common Room.” She gestured primly at the other three boys. “Your idiot friends can join us, too.” But she smiled a bit as she said it.

 

“Right. Great. Sounds, er, great.” James smiled back. “I've got some wizarding bands you can listen to if you haven't heard them yet.”

 

“That would be nice. I don't know much wizarding music.”

 

“Oh, there's some top stuff out there!” James frowned and began listing off names, ticking them off on his fingers. “Three Crossed Wands, they're a bit like Queen I think, there's Dreadhex Swampstare and Nighthowl, they're both punk, Travis Pike and the Phoenixes for the kind of stuff my mum listens too...”

 

“Don't forget Butterbeer Fizz, they're that pop music shite girls like.” Sirius offered this band without looking at Lily, but his voice was mild.

 

“I'll keep that in mind, Sirius.” She said this gently, and he looked over at her and grinned a little bit. Whatever Remus had said to him must have calmed him down. Figuring this band mention was as much of an apology as she was likely to get, Lily smiled back (feeling very strange about smiling at someone she had considered a bitter annoyance only twelve hours ago) and kept up a steady stream of conversation with James about music and other safe topics until the bell for classes rang. Once he stopped jumping in surprise every time she addressed him, he turned out to be a surprisingly good conversationalist. He knew a lot about a surprising variety of topics, and never made her feel like he was just waiting for his turn to talk he seemed to really listen. It was almost with a modicum of regret that Lily gathered up her stuff and got ready for Ancient Runes, while James and the other Gryffindor boys were on their way to History of Magic.

 

“We'll pick this up later, James,” she promised as she headed for the door amidst a stream of chattering first year Hufflepuffs.

 

“Right, talk to you later!” he waved enthusiastically, and as she turned a corner she saw him turn to his friends and begin talking excitedly – probably dissecting everything that had just happened in minute detail. She was a little surprised to find out that this didn't make her angry or make her want to roll her eyes – on the contrary, she just smiled a little and went to class. _Even if our plan fails, maybe this will make James Potter start actually act like a normal human person around me. Either way, a win._

 

 

After a quick ten minute break between classes, both James and Lily headed to the dungeons for double Potions with the Ravenclaws. Slughorn seemed to be in full form today, tucking his thumbs into his suspenders and smiling beatifically from behind his enormous mustache at the fifth-years filing into the clammy dungeon. A small cauldron sat on his desk at the front of the room, fizzing and emitting purple sparks.

 

“Yes, yes, settle down, everyone!” he boomed throughout the dungeon, as the last Ravenclaw settled at a table. Lily had sat next to James before Sirius could claim the seat, Remus tugging him away before he could yell in outrage. 

 

“Today we will be working on a delightful little project called the Fizziwhiz Draught! Correctly made, a mouthful of this potion will cause a sensation of weightlessness and you will gently float through the air, flying about with the greatest of ease!” He waved his wand, and instructions written in chalk appeared on the board. James jumped up to fetch the ingredients he and Lily would need from the student cupboard, leaving Lily to arrange their supplies on the desk. She had the mortar and pestle set up, each of their knives laid out, and a small fire kindled beneath her cauldron by the time James came back with his arms full of small jars and boxes. He smiled at her set up.

 

“Usually I just find Sirius doodling on a spare bit of parchment or humming rude songs under his breath,” he remarked. “I think I quite like this new arrangement.”

 

“Don't get used to it, now,” chided Lily. “You start dicing the goose liver while I peel the buffapod seeds, and we can talk while we work.”

 

They worked in silence for a moment, until James muttered in a low voice, “so what's the plan? Sirius said he would only tell Remus if you agreed to go on a date with me, but if you agree immediately he'll get suspicious and back out.”

 

“So let's make this subtle,” whispered Lily as she tipped the peeled seeds into their cauldron. It turned chartreuse as expected, and she gave it eight and a quarter clockwise stirs, peering into its depths and then back at the board. “Right, add that liver... now.” The liver caused the potion to begin emitting a hissing noise. “Good, right on target,” she commented approvingly. “Now the Doxy eggs, the squid ink, and some more stirring.”

 

“How do you mean, subtle?” James asked as he tipped the required ingredients into the cauldron. Lily stirred for a while, thinking to herself. When the potion began to spark she tapped the fire below it to set it at a constant temperature, still thinking hard. Then she turned to James.

 

“Neither of them knows the how the other feels, right?” James nodded. “Well, as we pretend to work our way towards dating, we can guide them in that direction too. Make it easier on them and us.”

 

“How do you plan on doing that?” James asked, a little baffled.

 

“We'll take it day by day. Here,” she grabbed a piece of parchment and sketched a rough calendar on it, writing things under each day. “If we're good it should only take about a week.” She listed some more ideas under each day and passed the parchment to James, who read them over, his hazel eyes growing more and more delighted with each bullet point. Occasionally he laughed to himself. When he finished he looked up, eyes sparkling.

 

“Lily, this is brilliant! This will work for sure! You're a genius.” She flushed a little. 

 

“Yes, well, I don't want to have to be around Black for longer than I absolutely have to,” she replied tartly. “And don't think we're friends, James – you have a lot to make up for before we go down that road.” To her surprise, he just nodded solemnly.

 

“I know, I've been a berk and I'm sorry. I'll work on it, I promise.” He held out his pinky. She blinked in surprise, then linked her own pinky with his. 

 

“Who taught you about pinky promises?” she asked, checking her watch and stirring the potion again.

 

“Remus,” he replied, shredding some Mandrake leaves into a bowl and passing them to her. “His mum's a muggle, and he shows us the odd trick.” Lily nodded and sprinkled the leaves into the cauldron, which immediately roared to life and began emitting purple sparks. Lily leapt back a little, but the sparks dissipated long before they got near her. Slughorn saw their cauldron and applauded from across the classroom.

 

“Well done, Potter, Lily! Of course, I expect nothing but the best from one of my star students! Ten points to Gryffindor!” They sat down at their table, nothing left to do with the potion but wait. James leaned his chair back, balancing on two legs. He surveyed their plan once more, and handed it back to Lily.

 

“Brilliant,” he repeated. “We begin at lunch?” She nodded. “Excellent,” he replied fervently, and swung his chair around to face Sirius and Remus. Their potion was done as well, so the three boys started joking around and playing some sort of card game. Poor Peter stared with envy from across the dungeon – he'd been forced to partner with a great hulking Ravenclaw named Jackson Muldoon, and it looked like their potion was miles from all right – it was still hissing feebly and emitting the occasional green spark. When the bell rang, everyone decanted a phial of sample potion for Slughorn to grade and raced out of the dungeon, ready for food and sunshine.

 

***

 

The rest of the day passed without much incident, barring a few more increasingly easygoing conversations between James and Lily. Sirius predicted a horridly gruesome death for Remus in Divination - “mauled by a Grim, mate, it's going to be awful!” - while Remus just rolled his eyes and hit the other boy with a rolled-up parchment, and Peter managed to produce a shield spell before anyone else in Defense Against the Dark Arts, earning ten points for Gryffindor from Professor Turpin. Dinner was a lively affair, Lily actually laughing at a few of Sirius's jokes (and meaning it, not just playing along). Only when dessert appeared did James turn to Lily and ask, over bites of pudding,

 

“Still up for records in the Common Room?” She nodded, mouth too full to respond properly. He turned to the others. “What about you lads? Might as well get some home work done while we're at it.” Without waiting for an answer, he leapt up from the table and started speed-walking to the Gryffindor Common Room. 

 

“He's awfully eager, then,” remarked Sirius to Remus, who put a bookmark in his book and stood up, stretching. His shirt rode up a bit, exposing a pale stretch of stomach, and Lily definitely did not miss Sirius's eyes taking in the sight while pretending to gather her belongings. She let Remus, Sirius and Peter walk ahead of her, preferring to fall back a little and think about things. Sirius seemed to be softening towards her a little bit, but he was still by no means friendly. That was an obstacle she would have to eventually face, but for now she tabled the issue. She walked quietly, buffeted through the halls by hundreds of chattering students, just watching the boys ahead of her.

 

Remus, taller than the others by a head, his brown hair a little unkempt but not quite untidy. A pale scar on his face from eye socket to lips, and more concealed by thick robes and long sleeved shirts. He laughed at something Peter said, eyes crinkling up at the corners. He walked a little too close to Sirius.

 

Sirius Black, disgraced son of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. He had worn most of the pureblood haughtiness away, but there was still some of the aristocracy in the way he held his chin up. His long black hair was pulled into a ponytail, and his gray eyes were sharp, constantly scanning the hallways around him. They only softened when they landed on Remus. Lily didn't think either boy was even aware of this fact, but it was obvious if you looked for it.

 

Little Peter, the shortest of the group by far. He had to take almost twice as many steps to keep up with the other two boys, and almost seemed like he was skipping. His blond hair fell in his face, and he was constantly shaking it out of the way. Nevertheless, he kept up a steady stream of conversation and jokes.

 

Remus's words kept playing in her head as she walked: “  _Beneath the troublesome front he puts on, there is a boy who sometimes doesn't believe he is worthy of love, when in fact he deserves all the love in the world._ ” 

 

“I'll have to keep that in mind,” she told herself as they all finally arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady. 

 

“Password?” she asked imperiously.

 

“Pestilent plimpies,” said Remus calmly. She swung open, and they all clambered inside. 

 

The Common Room was full of students as usual, but there was an open table in the corner that James quickly grabbed. Lily ran upstairs to her dorm and came back with her arms full of a record player and a few albums. She set all of these on the table and spread out the albums for inspection. Remus picked one up and examined it, flipping it over to read the track list.

 

“ _Aladdin Sane,_ Lily? Never would have pegged you for a Bowie girl.”

 

She grinned and took the album back. “Never judge a book by its cover, Lupin.”

 

Sirius was eyeballing the record player with distaste, lifting the needle up with the tip of his wand and dropping it again.

 

“What sort of daft Muggle contraption is this? It looks like a briefcase with a serving plate inside.”

 

Lily pushed his hand away and pulled _Aladdin Sane_ out of its sleeve, putting the vinyl onto the record player. She dropped the needle onto the record before answering.

 

“This is a record player. It plays music. Usually electronic devices don't work in Hogwarts, but I spent most of last year Charming this to function without electricity.” And with that she flipped the 'on' switch, and the first guitar chords of 'Watch That Man' drifted out of the speakers.

 

It was like someone had slapped both James and Sirius in the face. Their mouths were wide open, and they just stared at the record player like it was the most precious and important thing in their lives. Remus just smiled and went back to his book. Peter had taken the album cover from Lily and was examining the picture of David Bowie on the front.

 

“Why's he got a lightning bolt on his face?” he asked. She just shrugged.

 

“Why not?”

 

When the first song had segued into the second, the two boys shook themselves out of their musical stupor and began talking over each other very fast.

 

“Lily, that was brill-”

 

“How did you find out about-”

 

“Can I borrow-”

 

“Who knew Muggles had-”

 

She held up her hands. “Enough, enough!” She was laughing a little, but looked stern enough that they fell silent. “I'm glad you like it. There's more, but let's finish this album first.” She turned down the volume a little so they could have an actual conversation. She gave James a gentle kick under the table without anyone noticing, and inclined her head towards Remus. He was buried in a book called _The Gentle Sound of Sleep_ , exactly what he had been reading at breakfast and perfect for what Lily had in mind. She raised her eyebrows at James, and turned to Remus.

 

“What are you reading, Remus?” He glanced up, and held up the book cover to show her.

 

“It's called _The Gentle Sound of Sleep_. A bit rubbish, but an old favorite.”

 

“What's it about?” asked James, performing his part of the plan. Remus gave him an odd look, but put the book down.

 

“It's about a man and a woman from rival families – Bayard Beaufort and Aria Castlemagne. Their families have been at war for a century or so, and Bayard and Aria have been raised to hate each other. They accidentally meet while both in disguise, and spend much of the book pining for each other. Even when they realize who they've fallen in love with, they still don't confess their love because each thinks the other must hate them – Bayard thinks Aria hates him because of his family, and vice versa. They don't know how the other feels, and almost never find out.” He picked it up again. “Like I said, a little bit rubbish.”

 

Sirius looked over from where he had been examining the next album, _A Night at the Opera_ by Queen. “You're right, mate. A big bloody problem easily solved by a little communication. Why don't they just talk?”

 

“It's not so obvious in real life,” said Lily. “Usually in real life people muck about like idiots before they confess, even if they really should.”

 

“That,” commented James forcefully, “is so very very true.” He cut his eyes over to Sirius and stared at him like he was trying to burn a hole through the center of his forehead.

 

Sirius blushed and threw a balled-up piece of parchment at him, muttering under his breath, “Shut up, James.”

 

Remus looked quizzically at Sirius. “Something wrong, Pads?” Sirius just blushed even more and shook his head forcefully.

 

“Nothing. James is just being a tosser, as usual.” He turned to Lily. “Can we put this one on?”

 

She nodded, switching out the records. As she was sliding the Bowie vinyl back into its sleeve she kicked Remus in the ankle. When he met her eyes she raised her eyebrows at him, looking down at his book then back up at him. He just rolled his eyes and went back to reading, but there was a faint pink stain on his cheeks.

 

The night went on peacefully enough, full of homework and music and only two fights between Lily and Sirius over trivial things. James went to bed feeling happier than ever before – he had spent practically the whole day with Lily Evans, and she hadn't shouted at him once! And he was helping his best friends, in the bargain. Taking off his glasses and sliding into bed, he grinned up into the darkness. Tomorrow would be even better, he was sure of it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another one bites the dust! I am aiming for about a week between each chapter. 
> 
> If there is anyone out there who would like to do some beta-ing for me, please PM me here or on tumblr - my name is wolfstarbaby. Thanks!


	3. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More classes, more flirting, and a very Sirius confrontation.

DAY 2

Breakfast the next morning was not as awkward as Lily feared. She sat with the boys again, and they seemed to welcome her more readily than the day before. Even Sirius was not treating her with dislike and disdain – he seemed content to just never talk to her. This suited Lily just fine – mornings were never her strong suit, and she was happy enough to poke at her porridge and drink three cups of coffee. This did the trick of making her feel halfway human by the time the bell for classes rang. The five students made their way to Charms, making it to their desks about a minute before the last of the Hufflepuffs skated in breathlessly. Professor Flitwick paid them no mind as he finished stacking a series of small silver snuffboxes on his already cluttered desk. When everyone had settled into their seats, chatting amiably, he turned around and waved his hands for silence.

 

“Yes, yes, settle down,” he called out. He directed his wand at the chalkboard and instructions began writing themselves on the board in a neat copperplate hand. 

 

“Today, class, we will be turning these snuffboxes blue with the use of a Color Change Charm! You will find the instructions and the incantation on the board here,” he gestured with one hand, “and the wand motion is as follows-” he brought the tip of his wand around in a neat circle, followed by a quick jerk up and a swish downward. “All together with the incantation now, if you please!” He held his wand aloft again, waiting for all the students to do the same. “All together!” he called, and every student held out their wand and chanted the incantation while mimicking Flitwick's movement:

 

“ _Novo coloris caeruleum_.”

 

Flitwick clapped his hands, looking pleased. “Excellent work! Now, I just need a student to distribute these snuffboxes...” he gazed around the room. Remus was chatting quietly with his partner Sirius. James and Peter were at the same table, and Lily was paired with a swarthy Hufflepuff named Colin McDowell, a Beater on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.

 

“Lupin!” Remus looked up quickly, surprised.

 

“Er... me, Professor?”

 

“Yes, now come up here and give these out to students!” Flitwick gestured impatiently to the pile of snuffboxes now threatening to fall off his desk. Remus stared at the snuffboxes, and his face became strange and set. 

 

“Yes, Professor,” he responded quietly. Sirius looked from Remus, to the snuffboxes, and back to Remus, and an unreadable look crossed his face. As Remus slowly got up and moved towards the front of the room, Lily heard Sirius muttering under his breath. She caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of her eye and, as Remus reached out a hand for the first few snuffboxes, a beam of light whooshed past him and the entire pile of snuffboxes shot into the air, out of Remus's reach. Excited murmurs broke out among the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Each snuffbox started spinning, slowly at first but faster and faster as they drifted to all corners of the room. Lily could still hear Sirius muttering, moving his wand frantically under his desk. Once all the snuffboxes were spinning silver blurs, they came back together in the middle of the classroom and as one, started singing “A Wizard's Staff Has a Knob on the End” at top volume. Even so, they could barely be heard over the laughter and cheers echoing around the classroom. 

 

“That's enough!” shouted Flitwick, waving his wand forcefully and landing a snuffbox neatly on each desk. “Sirius Black, twenty points from Gryffindor, and you will switch tables with Miss Evans.” Remus hurried back to his seat and sank down into it as Sirius got up, chin tilted up and making full eye contact with Flitwick as he moved to Lily's chair. She placed her bag on the ground next to her new chair and sat next to Remus, who looked a little pale. A low hum descended over the classroom as everyone got to work, the entertainment of the day now clearly over. 

 

Lily waved her wand at their snuffbox, saying “ _Novo coloris caeruleum!_ ” in a hopeful sort of tone, but the snuffbox remained stubbornly not blue. She sighed, and pushed it to the center of the table with the tip of her wand.

 

“What was Sirius thinking?” she muttered to Remus. “Is he really that much of an idiot? He's lucky Flitwick didn't give him detention over a foolish prank. And he's even more lucky he didn't hit you with all those snuffboxes.”

 

Despite the admonishments, Remus grinned a little. “Sirius has impeccable control, Lily. He never would have hit me.”

 

“Then what in the name of Merlin was his plan? As far as pranks go, it seemed pointless.” She tried to change their snuffbox again, and this time it seemed to take on a pale blue tinge before reverting back to normal. 

 

“It wasn't pointless,” said Remus quietly. He eyed the snuffbox like it was going to bite him and tried the spell. The snuffbox jumped several inches toward him, and he flinched.

 

“Then why?” asked Lily.

 

“Take a closer look at the snuffbox.” She picked it up, and the second she touched it with her fingers she knew what Remus meant.

 

“They're silver,” she breathed, and Remus nodded. “So when Flitwick asked you-”

 

“He probably wasn't thinking,” said Remus. “But I couldn't exactly protest, could I.”

 

“What would have happened if you had taken them?” she asked, eyes wide. Remus didn't answer, but rolled up his left sleeve. There was a long, streaky scar along the inside of his wrist. 

 

“Brought my arm down onto a silver fork during dinner at my aunt's house a few years ago,” he sighed. “She doesn't know about my, er, furry little problem, and it was all I could do to keep from shouting right there at the table. I just had to heal myself and keep eating.” He pulled his sleeve back down. “Silver and I just do not mix.”

 

“Oh, Remus...” Lily wanted to hug him right there in the middle of the classroom, but kept her hands to herself. She was quiet for a moment or two. “Does Sirius always do things like that for you?”

 

Remus nodded. “He always keeps quiet about them, too. I'll be the first person to admit that Sirius acts like a colossal tosser most days, but he really is a kind person. He cares a lot.”

 

“Ah.” And with that eloquent comment Lily pulled their snuffbox closer to her and kept trying the spell, darkening the shade of blue she achieved each time. Remus just watched, tapping his wand gently against his chin.

 

“I think he likes someone, you know,” he commented suddenly, making Lily jerk her wand in surprise and turn their snuffbox from silver to wood. She smiled, and patted it.

 

“There's that sorted, at least,” she smiled, and shoved the box over to Remus for him to try. “Now what did you say?”

 

“I think Sirius likes someone.” Remus shrugged. “It's happened before, I recognize the signs.”

 

“What makes you say that?” Lily asked cautiously. Remus was usually quite perceptive, almost scarily so. If he picked up on James and Lily's plans, he would probably not be all that receptive to the idea of their matchmaking. 

 

“He's acting more idiotic than usual. Not to mention the way he reacted to James's cauldron-sized hint last night.”

 

“...hint?” Lily managed to say, grabbing her bag off the floor and rummaging through it so she didn't have to look Remus in the eye.

 

“Yes, the very obvious hint he was dropping after I described the plot of my book. It was obvious he was trying to tell Sirius to confess his feelings to whoever he likes, which means he has confided in Prongs about whatever lucky girl has caught his eye.” Remus picked up the snuffbox, examining it. “And don't think I didn't notice you joining in on the hint dropping, Lily. We've discussed this. I am not telling him. I am happy with the way things are.” He put the snuffbox down, waved his wand, and firmly stated, “ _novo coloris caeruleum!_ ” It immediately changed from a mahogany color to a deep, rich blue. He smiled faintly.

 

“I know, Remus,” Lily said quietly. “I still think you are making a mistake, but I respect your feelings.” She crossed the fingers on the hand still hidden inside her bag. _This is for your own good,_ she thought to herself. _I can't believe I think Sirius Black is good for Remus. I must be mad._

 

“Thank you.” Remus nodded at Lily. 

 

The bell for their next class rang and all of the students around them stood up in a rush.

 

“For homework, practice turning objects blue!” Flitwick called at their receding backs. “I want at least five successfully colored objects before next lesson!” Lively chatter carried the students out onto the grounds for their break, and back into the castle for more classes. 

 

***

 

They all arrived for lunch in fairly high spirits. Even Remus put aside his book and was joining in the conversation, laughing at Peter's hilariously accurate impression of Professor Flitwick drowning in a pile of snuffboxes. As Peter slid off the bench, dramatically throwing rolls into the air to symbolize Flitwick's tragic snuffbox death, James and Lily made eye contact and nodded. It was time to put phase two into action. She leaned in closer to James, making sure Sirius was watching, and gently placed her hand on his forearm. He nearly leapt out of his seat, but pulled himself back together and turned to face Lily.

 

“Er... yes?” he asked, voice cracking a bit, even though he was fully aware this conversation was going to take place. She had to stifle a laugh at that one.

 

“It's such a lovely day out,” she said, looking up at the clear blue sky reflected in the ceiling. “Would you like to work on our Color-Changing Charms outside after dinner?” He paused for a moment, just for effect, and smirked devilishly.

 

“That sounds delightful, Lily. I could use some extra help.” He covered her hand with his briefly before turning back to his food, a small smile still on his lips. She laughed a little louder than she would have normally.

 

“Oh, James, you're not all that bad. Just need a bit of practice, mm?” She raised her eyebrows. “So many things require practice, after all. It's just, most of them are more... fun... than Color-Changing Charms.” She chuckled a bit on the inside when this unexpected bit of improvisation made James turn red all the way to the tips of his ears. Sirius was watching the whole scene play out, a thunderous expression on his face. He stabbed his chicken with more force than necessary, flinging bits of breast this way and that as he shoved food into his mouth.

 

“Padfoot, you wanker,” James complained as his glasses were sprayed with a fine mist of chicken grease. He took them off and tried to wipe it off with a napkin, but only succeeded in smearing everything around.

 

“Here, let me.” She tugged the glasses out of his hand and pulled out her wand, tapping each lense once to siphon the grease off them. When she handed them back to James, they were sparkling. He hooked them back over his ears, looking faintly impressed.

 

“Ta, Lily. As for you,” he glared over at Sirius, who was now making a show of arranging his bag and getting up to leave, “watch where you're flinging your food, idiot.” Sirius just smirked, tossed his hair over his shoulder, and hoisted his bag. Suddenly seized by inspiration, and wanting to make a big impression on Sirius before he left, Lily grabbed James by the chin and turned his face towards hers. His eyes were suddenly the size of dinner plates.

 

“James, you've got a bit of food, just...” she trailed her fingers over his cheek, wiping away an imaginary bit of chicken, “there.” She stroked his cheek again and pulled back, reaching for her own bag with an unruffled calm. James didn't even move, he just sat there with his mouth open and his eyes wide. Peter looked up and noticing the catatonia, gave James a short sharp smack upside the head. He started, blinked, and shook his head a couple of times.

 

“Thanks, Pete,” he muttered, grabbing his own bag. “Let's get to class, don't want to piss off Kettleburn or he'll have us mucking out the niffler pen for an hour.” They all walked out of the Great Hall into bright sunlight, chatting animatedly. Everyone, that is, except for Sirius, who hung to the back and tried to stare holes into the back of Lily's head. He was still wearing that thunderous look from earlier, and seemed to be directing it at the redheaded girl. Lily could feel him staring, like an itchy wool hat all around her head. She just mentally shrugged and ignored it, figuring Sirius was just jealous of all the time she was spending with James.

 

_He'll make his feelings known when he's good and ready,_ she told herself, _although I pity anyone in the blast zone when he does._

 

***

 

Sirius's ire turned out to have a blast zone radius of precisely one. He cornered her after Herbology, as everyone was on their way to dinner in the Great Hall. He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her into an alcove, too quick to be noticed by the hungry students streaming past. One moment she was walking a bit behind James and Remus, digging through her bag, and the next an angry Sirius Black was towering over her, glaring.

 

“Get off, idiot.” She tried to push him away, but he stayed put.

 

“What are you playing at, Evans?” he asked in a low and threatening tone.

 

“You're losing it, Black. I'm not playing at anything.” She glared back at him.

 

“Don't patronize me. This sudden personality switch – being nice to James, randomly touching him, flirting with him – it stinks of a plan.” He put one hand against the wall by her head and leaned in. “If there's one thing I know, it's a plan.”

 

She managed to conceal the sudden rush of panic inside her chest. Had he figured her out? “I have no idea what you're on about,” she stated as calmly as possible. “I'm just trying to be his friend. Thought you might be pleased – he is your best mate, isn't he?” She gave herself an internal high five for the redirect. Sirius just stood up straight, running an angry hand through his hair.

 

“I swear, Evans, if you're trying to get close to him just to break his heart we are going to have major problems. You know damn well how he feels about you – he loves you, has for years. Ever since second year I've had to hear about perfect Lily Evans with her beautiful hair and brilliant green eyes and perfect brain and oh lads she brushed up against me in the hall today I think I will die of happiness. Even though all you've ever done is berate him and yell at him and threaten him with retaliation, he carries on. Yes, he's a total tosser and a huge prat, but he's caring and loyal and much smarter than you give him credit for. He does not deserve to be toyed with or cast aside once you're done with whatever it is you are trying to do.”

 

This rant was carried out in a low, forceful almost-whisper. Lily had never seen Sirius so... righteous. He was almost ablaze with passion for his best friend, his hair sticking out at odd angles and his long-fingered hands flying about all over the place as he talked. Suddenly, it was like Lily could almost see why Remus had fallen so hard for him. Once he let you past the smirking, aristocratic exterior, there really was a person she could like.

 

A strange realization to come to when said person is so thoroughly chewing you out, she thought wryly.

 

He took a deep breath to continue, and she held up her hands to stop him.

 

“Sirius, stop. Take a deep breath. I'm not trying to trick anyone or plan anything against James. I just decided to be a grown up about things. There is no reason for me to not try and be his friend, is there?” She sighed and leaned against the wall. “I gave it a lot of thought over the summer. When he's not trying to be an idiot and impress me, James is really not a bad person. With the war coming over the horizon, we don't need any conflict or bad feelings on the side of good, right? You've heard Dumbledore, you've seen what's happening all around the country. We have to be united.” She pushed herself off the wall and took a few steps towards Sirius. “We need to tell the truth to each other and stay united.”

 

He looked a little disconcerted at this last sentence, but seemed to be much less hostile. His shoulders sagged some, and he shoved his hands in his pockets.

 

“I suppose you're right. But be warned. James is my brother, and I do not like it when people mess about with family.”

 

“I promise you have nothing to worry about, Sirius. I'd actually like to get to know you better too, if you'll let me.” Lily was surprised to find out that she really meant this sentence, and the speech before it. She had gone into this whole farce with the sole intention of helping Remus find some happiness, but even after only a few days her whole perspective on the troublesome boys she had eschewed for so long was changing.

 

She shook her head. Time enough to consider all of this later. “So what do you say?” she asked, holding out a hand to Sirius. He eyed it for a moment, then took it and shook it heartily.

 

“Only because you have good taste in music, Evans,” he retorted, smiling a little.

 

“Lily. Call me Lily, Sirius. If we're going to be friends, we need to acknowledge that we both have first names.” She smiled back. “And I'll let you borrow records if you ask nicely.” And with that she left the alcove and made her way towards dinner, Sirius following behind.

 

***

 

They all gathered in the Common Room after dinner for homework and more music. This time Sirius actually joined in the conversations, making jokes and laughing with Lily like he had been doing it all his life. He was seated next to Remus, who was diligently editing an essay for History of Magic. The werewolf had a tendency of tapping his fingers on the table while deep in thought, and would occasionally tap them on Sirius's hand or arm instead. Every time this happened Sirius would stop moving immediately, letting Remus finish his thought process and get back to editing before starting the wild arm waving that accompanied everything he said. Lily didn't think he was even aware he was doing it, but time and time again it happened. Their shoulders were pressed together, and to prove a point during their conversation Sirius leaned into Remus, laying his head on the other boy's shoulder, saying, “Moony, help me out here! Tell these sods I'm right!” And Remus would just reply, “Of course you are, Padfoot,” and give his head a quick pat or two. And Sirius always had the daftest smile when this happened.

 

I should take a few notes on flirting from these two oblivious idiots, Lily thought to herself, and just laughed. She made eye contact with James across the table. He was obviously thinking something along the same lines, because he glanced at the others a few times and raised his eyebrows. She shrugged, smiling. _Tomorrow_ , she mouthed, and he nodded. Lily went back to her Arithmancy worksheet, burning with a new purpose.

 

Foolish as this plan might be, she vowed, it would succeed no matter what.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for sticking with me! I hope you enjoy this update.
> 
> I noticed I have been drifting into a very Lily-centric perspective. I think the next chapter will be more from James's point of view. Or not - who knows? But I think I will try.


	4. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes play a game that gets interesting, and reveals quite a bit.

It was still dark in the dormitory when Sirius woke up after a restless night of tossing and turning. He flopped around a few times, checked his watch on the nightstand, and decided to give up more sleep as a bad job. Rolling out of bed, he stretched and yawned as he shrugged on a bathrobe and made his way blearily to the bathroom for a shower. The sudden bright white of the tile made him groan and squint his eyes against the glare. From behind him he heard Peter's fuzzy voice complaining, “close the door, Pads, too much light.” Normally this would warrant a thrown pillow or at least a snappy comeback, but six in the morning was much too early for that sort of nonsense.

 

Sirius closed the door and slipped into a shower stall, hanging his bathrobe on a hook and throwing his pajama pants into a corner. He started the shower and just stood there for a moment, letting the hot water cascade over his body as he leaned his forehead against the shower wall, eyes closed. The water was a dull roar in his ears, blocking out all sound and thought except for the one thing that was persistently at the forefront of his mind, no matter how much he tried to hide it away:

 

Remus. Remus and his little half-smile, Remus and his hand-knit sweaters from his mum, Remus and his constant aura of peace and quiet despite the hurricane of the werewolf inside him. Remus and his long-fingered hands, and the way they would gently touch someone he was trying to really communicate with. Remus and the way he smelled like old books and tea, like warmth and light and safety. Remus and the way his eyes got almost feral the closer to the full moon it got, Remus and the way he would never let any of them watch him transform but would let them tend to his wounds after. Remus and his perpetually untidy brown hair, always sticking up a little in the back like it had a mind of its own. Remus and the way he would look at you while you were talking to him like you ere the only thing in his world.

 

Sirius slammed a fist against the shower wall and growled in frustration. He'd learned to live with his infatuation over the past year, learned to tuck it into a pocket and coexist, learned to pretend that the careless pats and pokes and gentle touches from Remus weren't driving him mad. He'd learned to savor every hug, every arm slung around his shoulders or hand tousling his hair, because that was all he would ever have. He'd made peace with this and with himself, until that damned James Potter and his know-it-all attitude and penetrating gaze figured out the truth and now the full force of three years of attraction were back and stronger than ever.

 

Sirius sighed – he seemed to be doing that a lot lately – and poured some shampoo into his hand from the bottle on the ledge. Nothing to be done but carry on, he told himself as he finished washing and turned the water off. No matter what James thinks, this secret stays with me. Better to keep Moony in my life and just be friends than to scare him away with the weight of my confession.

 

He got dressed in the darkness of the dormitory, and was headed down to the common room as the sounds of the other boys waking up filtered through the air around him. He flung himself onto an empty couch to wait, staring off into space and thinking about nothing in particular. He was so thoroughly zoned out that the tap on the top of his head made him start violently and fall off the couch in a tangle of pillows and flailing limbs. He glared up at Remus from his undignified position on the floor. The other boy just smiled at him and held out a hand to pull him to his feet.

 

“Sorry, Padfoot. Didn't realize you'd jump quite that strongly.” He hauled Sirius up, but didn't drop his hand. “You all right?” 

 

Sirius was trying very hard not to look at their joined hands. “Yeah, fine. Takes more than that to dent me.”

 

“Good.” Remus gave his fingers a squeeze and dropped the hand. Sirius quickly tucked it into his pocket, trying not to think about the sudden loss of warmth from his fingertips. 

 

“Should we wait for the others?” Sirius asked, gesturing up the stairs.

 

“Only for a bit,” replied Remus, sitting on the arm of the couch. “You know how Prongs can be about his hair, and I refuse to miss bacon because of James Potter's vanity.”

 

“Probably wants to look extra-good for Ev- Lily,” Sirius grumbled. “Now there's one who's suddenly gone off the deep end.”

 

“I admit her change of heart seems a bit... sudden,” agreed Remus ruefully. “But I'm glad she and James seem to have worked out their differences.”

 

“Worked out their differences?” Sirius exclaimed. “Moony, they're bloody flirting! It's a sign of the apocalypse!” 

 

“I didn't think purebloods believed in the apocalypse,” Remus commented. Sirius shrugged.

 

“They don't, as a rule, but my grandfather's library had some interesting reading for an impressionable nine year old. But back to the point! I keep waiting for the hammer to drop and for Lily to turn James into a slug or something.”

 

“Perhaps they both just grew up a little over the summer and realized how compatible they were,” Remus said quietly. “Must be nice.”

 

“What must be nice?” asked Sirius.

 

“Knowing you've found someone you can share your whole being with.” Moony slid off the arm of the couch on to the couch itself, leaning back against the cushions and closing his eyes. “I'm a bit jealous, if I'm honest. Who knows if I'll ever find someone.”

 

“What are you on about?” demanded Sirius, throwing himself into the seat by Remus. “Why wouldn't you? You're a catch! Any girl would be lucky to have you.” 

 

Remus rolled his eyes. “Oh yes, I'm quite a catch. Can you imagine me asking someone on a date? 'Hello, would you like to go out with me? Did I mention I'm a werewolf?' They would run screaming.”

 

Sirius opened his mouth to rebut, but closed it again. Like it or not, Remus had a point. “You'll just have to date someone who knows and is fine with it,” he finally responded, not looking at Remus when he said it. _Like me_ , he thought.

 

“That narrows the list to you lot and Lily, and James would roast my knackers on a spit.” Remus stretched his arms up high and sighed, closing his eyes. Sirius tried and failed to stop staring at the strip of skin exposed between shirt hem and pants. Remus put his arms down and opened his eyes. “No, best left alone.” 

 

Silence spun out between them. It wasn't awkward, but felt comfortable, like wearing a favorite sweater. After a few minutes Sirius pushed himself to standing with a grunt.

 

“Let's not wait for those tossers any longer, I'm starving.” Remus stood up too, and they ambled towards the portrait hole. On their way to the Great Hall, Sirius turned to Remus.

 

“You going to the bash in the common room tonight?” Remus frowned, thinking.

 

“What are we celebrating, again?” Sirius shrugged.

 

“No real reason. It's a Friday, and why not.”

 

“I wanted to work on my essay for Herbology...” Remus began, but Sirius cut him off.

 

“Moony, you have to be there! It would be no fun without you!” This made Remus chuckle.

 

“No fun? Sirius, all I do at parties is sit in a corner and drink. What on earth is fun about that?”

 

“I'll make you have fun, I promise. Say you'll be there,” Sirius pleaded. After a few steps, Remus sighed.

 

“Fine. But you're helping me with that essay tomorrow after Hogsmeade.” Sirius grinned, and saluted.

 

“Your wish is my command, Moony.”

 

***

 

What is a Gryffindor common room party like? It's full of light and heat and noise. Enchanted streamers cross the high ceiling, twinkling and shifting into different colors. There is a spell on the portrait hole to prevent sound from escaping, and the Fat Lady has been bribed with blackberry wine from the monks' painting three floors up. All of the study tables have been pushed together, and an assortment of desserts and drinks is spread across them like a sugary feast – the house elves have a soft spot for James, and are happy to provide. Lily's record player has been press-ganged into service, and both Muggle and wizarding songs provide a lively background to the merriment. A few intrepid couples are dancing, but most everyone is standing around chatting and laughing with their friends.

 

This is what Remus found himself in when he entered the common room around eight o'clock, having just come from the library. He'd been working on his Herbology essay, despite Sirius's promise to help (or maybe because of Sirius's promise to help), but made himself stop and head back to join the fun. He did need to relax a bit, and he had promised Sirius. He elbowed his way through the crowd, pushing past Frank Longbottom intently chatting up Alice Prewett, a pretty Ravenclaw in their year. Behind them stood James and Sirius, talking very intently about something. James's cheeks were flushed and his glasses a little bit askew, and he had some sort of box tucked underneath his arm. Sirius was also flushed, his tie loosened, and he was shaking his head. James poked him in the chest with his free hand. Remus came closer, and he could finally hear what they were saying over the noise of the party.

 

“-wet blanket!” James said, giving Sirius's chest a final poke. “This'll be brilliant, Pads, I promise.” Remus could hear the slight slur in his words that meant Firewhisky.

 

Sirius shook his head again. “And I'm telling you, mate, there are things I do not want to know about my fellow Gryffindors. Could be scarred for life!” He noticed Remus and grabbed his wrist, pulling him closer. “Tell him, Moony! This is not the sort of game you play with your whole House.”

 

“Er, what game would that be?” Remus asked, trying very hard not to notice that Sirius had not let go of his wrist. James held up his box with a flourish. It was about the size of a loaf of bread, black with the words NEVER NEVER written on it in neon yellow and blue letters. A group of giggling teenagers was painted in the corner of the lid. Remus just blinked a couple of times. 

 

“And what's that supposed to be, Prongs?” he asked. James smiled brilliantly.

 

“This, my dear Remus, is one of the best party games available! My cousin owled it to me a few days ago.” He pulled the lid off the box, revealing a small booklet and several dull gray metal bracelets all in a row. James pulled one of these out, and slipped it onto his wrist. “Everyone who plays wears one of these. You all sit in a circle, and hold up your fingers. You take turns going around the circle and say something you've never done, like 'I've never worn ladies' underwear'. If anyone else has, they put down a finger. If someone lies – says they've never done something they have, or doesn't put down a finger, the bracelet glows red and makes a loud siren sort of noise. So you have to tell the truth!” He stabbed the air with his index finger to emphasize this point. Sirius rolled his eyes and turned to Remus.

 

“And that is exactly why I don't want to play. Can you imagine learning what Frank does in his off time?” Sirius mimed a shudder. “I don't need to know what kind of dirty bastard he is, much less anyone else.” 

 

Remus gently extricated his wrist from Sirius's grip, a little sad when the fingers fell away, and turned to James. “I'm up for it, but only if we play with a small group. Just the four of us.”

 

“And Lily!” James cut in. “Can't forget Lily. She's 'portant.” 

 

“Merlin's pants, there's no way we could forget her,” Sirius grumbled. “You've only been on about her for the past few years.” Remus just shhed Sirius and nodded his assent to James. He lit up, his eyes wide and happy behind his glasses, and he raced off to collect Peter and Lily. Sirius leaned against the wall and slid down until he was seated, legs sticking out in front of him. Remus joined him on the floor, easing himself down carefully the last foot or so. Sirius poked him with a foot when they were both settled.

 

“Thanks, mate. James wasn't taking no for an answer. This I can live with, though.”

 

“No problem, Pads,” responded Remus. “I'd only want to play with a small group too.” James came back, dragging Peter and Lily behind him. He had clearly filled them in, because they sat down next to Remus and Sirius without question. James flopped down between Remus and Lily, completing their circle, and chucked the box into the center.

 

“Everyone grab your wristband!” he announced. They all did, with varying degrees of enthusiasm. Peter brightened up and turned to James.

 

“I've got a Muggle cousin who's played something like this before, and their version has a nice addition.” He pointed his wand at the boy's staircase and said, “ _Accio Firewhisky_!” A glass bottle three-fourths full of an amber liquid came zooming down the stairs, narrowly avoiding a collision with a confused third-year, and screeched to a halt in front of Peter. “If you have done whatever it is, you take a drink,” he explained. 

 

“Brilliant!” James exclaimed, and pointed his own wand at the refreshments table. “ _Accio five Butterbeers and five cups_!” Five bottles and cups came racing over and hit James squarely in the chest, knocking him flat on his back. He quickly sat up and reseated his glasses, passing everything to his laughing friends. 

 

“That should not have worked,” Lily said, shaking her head as she accepted her Butterbeer. James just grinned.

 

“My magic levels are more awesome when I'm drunk.”

 

They passed the bottle of Firewhisky around, assembling their drinks. Lily hesitated at first, then just shrugged and added some of the liquor to her drink. “Time to live a little,” she said to Remus, who elbowed her and grinned.

 

“Ready, lads and Lily?” asked James. “Now let's begin! I shall start.” He tapped his chin. “Never have I stripped naked in the Great Hall.” Everyone laughed as Sirius put down one of his fingers and took a drink, smiling into his cup. 

 

“It was one time!” he protested. “And you dared me to do it!” 

 

“Still counts!” James declared, pointing a finger a Sirius. Sirius just waved him off.

 

“Whose turn is it now?” he asked.

 

“Mine, I believe,” responded Remus. “Hmm... never have I ever been inside the girls' dormitory.” Only Lily put down a finger and drank for that one. 

 

The game continued around the circle, fingers going down here and there. Lily got all the boys out with, “never have I used a dungbomb for mischief,” while Peter surprised everyone by taking the lead, left with only four fingers up after three go-rounds. It got back to James, who had just about lost his glasses completely. He'd already refilled his cup once, and was halfway through this replenishment. He gazed blearily around the circle and smirked.

 

“Never have I been attracted to James Potter!” he cried, then collapsed into laughter. A chuckle rippled around the circle. No one moved for a moment, and then Sirius held his cup aloft in a toast and downed the last of it, putting down his fifth finger as he did. There was a moment of shocked silence around the circle, and suddenly the tension was broken by Lily's bracelet flashing red and making a siren noise. She stared at her own wrist as if shocked by the betrayal, then flushed a deep red and put her finger down, finishing off her drink as she did so. James was staring at her now, shocked but so very happy. She didn't feel like it was right he be so happy over her embarrassment, so she just snapped, “Yes, too bad the inside doesn't match the outside, Potter.” She felt a little flash of guilt over how mean that sounded, but James didn't seem all that bothered. In fact, he'd turned back to Sirius and was prodding him in the shoulder.

 

“Details, lad, I require details!” Sirius buried his face in his hands.

 

“I was thirteen and a slave to my hormones, James. You were the first bloke I had a crush on. Don't get a big head about it.” James slung an arm around Sirius's shoulders and ruffled his hair affectionately.

 

“Just admit it, Pads, you've always had the hots for this fine specimen of manhood. It's okay, you can admit it.” Sirius shoved his best friend away, but he was smiling.

 

“Tosser. Let's continue.”

 

And that was that. Lily was a little amazed, to be honest. She'd pictured a little bit more... drama, perhaps, if one of the Marauders were to come out in any way. This was Hogwarts, after all, and she couldn't think of any gay or bisexual students that were out. Yes, there were rumors about certain people, but no one had ever said, “this is me. This is who I am.” But now here was Sirius, all grace and attitude and long black hair, smirking around the circle as if challenging them to say anything about it. And no one did.

 

She glanced over at Remus, who was very intently examining the bottom of his drink as if it held the answers to every question he'd ever asked. He must have felt her eyes on him because he looked up, with pink cheeks and defiant eyes. She raised her eyebrows at him and he just shook his head. She tilted her head to one side, and he just rolled his eyes and mouthed, ' _no way_ , _Evans_ '. 

 

The game continued, fingers going down and drinks emptying. The bottle of Firewhisky was nearly gone, and Lily was in a sleepy and tipsy state. Somehow she'd slumped to the side, leaning against James for support. James, of course, had fallen asleep three questions ago and was now snoring, one arm tossed over his eyes. It was Peter's turn, little Peter with only one finger left. He thought and thought, and finally came up with,

 

“Never have I ever snogged a bloke!” Lily shrugged and put a finger down. She looked over at Remus, who was staring at his cup again. He seemed to come to a decision, looked her right in the eyes, and put down his finger, finishing the last few sips of his drink. Her mouth fell open. Of all the things she was expecting, that wasn't it. 

 

“Didn't want the siren to go off and announce it to the whole bloody Common Room like some I could mention,” he said. Sirius's head whipped around and he stared at Remus, counting his fingers. His face went through a series of surprising expressions – confusion, excitement, fear, and a blaze of shining, frightened hope before he managed to get himself under control. Remus just shrugged at Sirius.

 

“What?” he asked. 

 

“Why didn't you tell me?” Sirius demanded. Lily decided that was her cue to go and she stood up, faintly proud that she only wobbled a little bit, and grabbed Peter by the wrist. She hauled him across the common room and shoved him up the boys' staircase. 

 

“I'll send them along when they're done,” he promised, and he nodded, worried eyes gazing over at his friends.

 

“Ta, Lily,” replied Peter, and he went on up to bed. Lily collapsed on a couch, determined not to eavesdrop, but the party had basically petered out by now and she could hear every word.

 

“-not a big deal,” Remus said. Sirius just snorted.

 

“Not a big deal? Not a big deal, he says.”

 

“Well, why didn't you?” Remus countered. “Pot calling the kettle gay, it seems.”

 

Sirius had no answer to this. He spluttered a little, but could form no sentences. Remus stood up, and held out a hand for Sirius, pulling him to his feet.

 

“Look, it's not that I don't trust you lads – clearly I do. You know my other big secret. I'm still trying to figure everything out, that's all. I didn't want to make a big fuss, that's all.” He pulled the other boy into a quick hug. Sirius stiffened a little, but wrapped his arms around his friend.

 

“Sorry I didn't tell you,” he mumbled into Remus's neck. “Didn't quite know how to broach the subject. Shouldn't be getting on you about it when I can't even do it. That sentence was terrible. I'm drunk.” Remus just laughed softly.

 

“Come on, Pads, it's past one in the morning. We should get rest. Hogsmeade tomorrow, remember?” He extricated himself from the embrace and guided Sirius up the stairs, determinedly avoiding Lily's significant eyebrow wiggling. She was left in a nearly empty common room with nothing but her thoughts, which were racing. Snuggling deeper into the cushions, she sighed and closed her eyes against the glare of the firelight.

 

They really do make a lovely pair, she thought drowsily. I hope this ridiculous plan works. At the very least I've gained a few friends... 

 

She'd been asleep for ten minutes by the time James woke up, and didn't feel the gentle hands placing a blanket over her or the kiss he brushed across her temple.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord, I had such trouble getting through this chapter and I have no idea why. I hope you all like it! 
> 
> *I am fairly sure that Never Have I Ever is a recent innovation, but for the sake of the plot I beg you overlook that.*


	5. Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogsmeade today! Lily and James split off to let Sirius and Remus have a Conversation, and James makes Sirius agree to things against his will.

DAY FOUR

 

_He was lying on his stomach, and someone was trailing kisses down his spine. A warm weight settled above him, and a deep chuckle followed the gentle lips._

 

“ _Morning, Moony.”_

 

_Remus sighed and stretched as best he could from his prone position, eyes still closed._

 

“ _Morning, Pads. Mmm, don't stop doing that.” The kisses had started a lazy trail back up his spine, and were now warm and wet and growing in intensity where his jaw met his neck._

 

“ _Believe me, I have no intention of stopping,” chuckled Sirius, giving his earlobe a little nibble. Remus hissed quietly and arched his back._

 

“ _Sirius...” he whispered, trying to roll over onto his back. Sirius's hands, still unseen, gently pushed his shoulders down._

 

“ _Stay there,” he whispered. Remus felt hands running down his sides, over his hips, and..._

 

The atonal blaring of his alarm brought Remus crashing back down to Earth. He was indeed lying on his stomach, still in the same clothes he'd worn last night. His face was half-buried in the pillows, and he'd only managed to get half of his body under the duvet before falling asleep. He grunted and wiggled around, trying to untangle himself, when a pressing issue around his pelvic region made itself known. He laid still for a moment, remembering the dream, and groaned.

 

“All right there, Moony?” came a bleary voice from the next bed over. His cock gave an involuntary twitch against the mattress, and Remus bit his lip to maintain some semblance of self-control.

 

“Fine, Pads,” he replied, somehow managing to keep his voice from cracking. “Er... bad head.”

 

“Too fucking right,” muttered James from across the room. “Sirius, any of that Hangover Potion left?”

 

“I'll check,” answered Sirius, and Remus risked a look over to that bed only to be presented with the sight of Sirius's arse high in the air, his torso and head hanging off the opposite side of the bed as he dug around in a box. He hadn't seen fit to wear pants to bed, and the thin fabric of his boxers clung dangerously well. Remus nearly bit through his lip. 

 

“Just gonna, er, shower,” he said, pushing himself off the bed just as Sirius surfaced with a clear bottle in his hand, a deep blue liquid sloshing around inside. Remus hurriedly turned around and fled for the safety of the showers, hoping against all hope that Sirius hadn't seen the tent in his pants. 

 

He turned the shower on scalding hot, hoping it would relieve some of the headache threatening to make itself known – he hadn't been lying about the bad head. Stripping down, he stood under the spray for as long as he could stand it, and turned the temperature to a degree that wouldn't parboil him.

 

“Christ, Sirius,” he whispered to himself. “What are you doing to me?” These past few days, it felt like his senses had been on high alert where Sirius was concerned. Something fundamental had shifted, and he had no idea what. After successfully locking away his affections for so long, they'd resurfaced with air horns and confetti cannons, it seemed. He hadn't even dreamed about Sirius in months! Especially one of those types of dreams...

 

His cock gave another insistent throb as he remembered the feel of dream-Sirius's lips on his neck, and he reached down without thinking. It was the only way he'd get through Hogsmeade without tearing his hair out.

 

***

 

A long shower, a red face, and a timely swallow of Hangover Potion meant Remus was able to head down to breakfast feeling a little jumpy but in good spirits. Everyone was talking excitedly about the Hogsmeade visit that day – the weather was perfect for it, a cloudless blue sky shone down on them from the ceiling, and the air outside held the promise of freshness. Lily sat with the boys again – she was becoming a fixture in their group, something Remus thought was a long time coming. HE was relieved that she was so readily accepted – he'd worried about Sirius, but even stubborn Padfoot had seemed to settle down and accept that Lily wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

 

“Got to make sure to hit Zonko's,” stated James through a mouthful of sausage. “Supplies running low.”

 

“James, we always hit Zonko's,” responded Sirius with over-exaggerated patience. “We hit Zonko's every single time. Sometimes twice. Often in the middle of the night. Stop fussing.” He turned to Lily, who was sitting on his left cutting her toast into soldiers, lost in thought. “Will you be joining us today, then?”

 

“Oh – er, if that's all right,” she responded, nearly dropping her fork in surprise. Her eyes kept going from Sirius, to Remus, and back. Remus glared at her when he caught her at it and she shrugged unapologetically. He glared at her extra-hard for good measure, and shook his head. She just smiled at him, more full of innocence than he was likely to trust.

 

“Can't forget Honeydukes,” she offered. “I've been dreaming about their fudge for days.”

 

“I need some more parchment, so Scrivenshafts for me,” commented Remus. He didn't look at Sirius, but felt the other boy's eyes on him. He took a larger bite of his apple than was strictly necessary, and occupied himself with chewing it very thoroughly. He was suddenly glad he hadn't chosen a banana to eat.

 

“And I'm for the post office,” added Peter. “I'm under strict orders from mum to write my great-Aunt Gertrude in Australia. It's her birthday, and my owl's just not up to the trip.”

 

“Let's start at the back near Scrivenshaft's, then, and work our way towards the Three Broomsticks.” Sirius drained the last of his coffee in one quick gulp and stood up. “Ready, chaps?” The others stood up and made their way out of the Great Hall and towards the front doors, where many other students had already begun to gather for the walk down to the village.

 

James slowed his pace a little until he was walking next to Sirius, a little behind the others. The long-haired boy had buried his hands deep in his jacket pockets, and seemed to be ambling along without a care in the world. James could tell, however, that something was weighing heavily on his best friend's mind.

 

“Look, mate, you all right?” he asked in a low tone. “Pete told me what happened after I nodded off.”

 

Sirius sighed. “Yes. No. I don't know, Prongs. It's a bit much to take in at once, yeah?” James nodded sympathetically. “It's just... well, he could have told me, you know? Could have saved me a lot of heartache and speculation.”

 

“But this means you have a chance now, yeah?” James offered. “At least you know he swings your way.” Sirius just shook his head.

 

“Even if he does like blokes-” 

 

“Which you now know he does,” James interjected.

 

“Even if he does,” Sirius continued, “why would he ever like me? I'm the opposite of everything he is. The anti-Moony. I'm loud, irritating, incorrigible, a continuous fuck up... he would strangle me halfway through the first date. No, best left alone.”

 

James came to a sudden halt and grabbed Sirius by the arm, swinging him around so they were facing each other. Students streamed by around him as he gripped his best friend by the shoulders.

 

“Now you listen to me, Sirius. Yes, you can be irritating, and Merlin knows you have no control over the volume of your voice, but you are also kind, loyal, and one of the truest Gryffindors I have ever met. Would you have become Padfoot if you were such a terrible person? Would you stay in the Hospital Wing for hours to make sure he's not alone, if you were such a fuck up? Would you be such a grand addition to my family if you were this awful human you seem convinced you are? No. Now stop being an idiot and realize that we love you, all of us. You. Are. A. Wonderful. Human. Being.” These last words were accompanied by gentle shaking. “So stop being such a prat.” James let go and strode on, and after a few shocked seconds Sirius caught up with him. 

 

There was no conversation for a minute or two, until Sirius muttered under his breath, “Thanks, James. Really.”

 

“Any time, mate.” James smiled. “Someone's got to knock your head back on straight. Well – not _straight,_ but...” Sirius shoved him and smiled.

 

“Shut it, Potter.”

 

They reached the gates of Hogsmeade and ambled along the high street towards Scrivenshafts, not in any hurry and enjoying the bright sunshine. The air was still filled with a sharp chill, but there was a promise of warmth on the way. Most of the students milling about in the streets had on jackets and scarves still, wrapped up against the breeze that still had a note of sharpness. Remus, having completely outgrown his coat the year before, was wearing three or four sweaters on top of each other to keep warm. He felt the cold more deeply than the others, a side effect of having his bones completely torn apart and reshaped once a month. 

 

Scrivenshaft’s was warm and full of light, thanks to high ceilings and well-placed skylights. Long, low tables were filled with quills of every size and description, from the tiny woodpecker quills meant for pocket notebooks to the large, decorative peacock feather quills glittering in the light. Large vases held rolls of parchment sorted by length – one foot, two feet, three feet, all the way to fat rolls of parchment sixteen feet long. Hundreds of ink bottles sat on a shelf behind the counter, a riot of shining colors from black to glowing iridescent green.

 

Lily wandered amongst the quills, touching one here and there. James trailed behind her, feeling like he should play the part (and secretly loving every minute of it). He watched her walk in front of him, red hair glowing gently in the candle light, and couldn’t believe his luck. Peter sat down in one of the chairs flanking the entryway. He dug around in his bag for some Droobles gum and finally found it, popping it in his mouth while he waited for his friends. Remus turned down one of the parchment aisles and Sirius followed him by instinct, shuffling down the musty rows. Remus was relaxed and seemed to be completely in his element, fingering a few of the rolls and pulling the odd one off the shelf for inspection. He paused in the middle of a sunbeam and it seemed to make his hair glow, dust particles swirling around him like a halo. Sirius swallowed and leaned against a convenient table, knees suddenly a little weak.

 

_Merlin, I’ve got it bad,_ he thought to himself with a humorless chuckle.

 

Finally gathering the three rolls of parchment he needed, Remus went up to the counter to pay. The counter clerk, a gruff man in his late sixties with more hair coming out of his ears than on his head, simply grunted when the boy handed his eight Sickles over. They joined Peter at the front while Lily paid for her quill and ink, then headed out the door as a group.

 

Hogsmeade was delightfully crooked. The streets were curved and the houses seemed all askew, leaning against each other like cheerful drunks after a night out. The buildings were bundled right up next to each other, with narrow alleyways every few buildings. The streets were made of cobblestones, a riotous mix of red, gray, white, and black. Hogwarts students ran about laughing, enjoying the spring weather. Clusters of students stood in doorways, chattering animatedly. All the shops were filled, and Sirius was amused by the put-upon faces of the witches and wizards who were just trying to do their normal, everyday business amongst all the clatter.

 

The Marauders and Lily wound their way slowly back towards the Three Broomsticks, stopping in this store or that store to complete all of their errands. They spent a long time lingering in Honeydukes, filling bags with the brightly-colored sweets that crowded the walls. Lily got her long-desired fudge, and James insisted on paying for it. She tried to shove his money away, hissing under her breath, “we're not actually dating, or did you forget?” He just smiled a half-smile and thrust some coins into the shopkeeper's hand before Lily could. The shopkeeper, a round, cheery little lady, just chuckled and patted Lily's hand.

 

“Ooh, let him, darling, isn't he a sweet one?”

 

“A pain in my neck is what he is,” she muttered, but patted James's shoulder in an awkward sort of way in thanks. If she wasn't trying to deliberately flirt with him, it seemed, she didn't quite know how to touch him without it getting awkward. He blushed a little and shoved his glasses back up his nose, handing her the little red bag of fudge.

 

They walked back out into the bright sunshine to see Peter eyeballing Callista Beecham, a pretty seventh-year Hufflepuff, from across the way. When he saw James and Lily he sidled over, keeping one eye on Callista.

 

“What d'you think, James? Have I got a chance?” James gave Callista the once over, tapping his chin critically, then nodded once.

 

“Go for it, mate. She seems your type.” Peter nodded once, straightened his back, and set off to chat up the currently bored-looking Hufflepuff.

 

“What is Peter's type, exactly?” asked Lily, already regretting the question. James laughed.

 

“Blonde, kind, and not too bright.” Lily slapped his arm, laughing.

 

“That's not too kind, Potter! He is your friend, you know?” James just shrugged.

 

“The truth is painful, Lily.”

 

Remus and Sirius finally emerged from Honeydukes, each carrying a large paper bag.

 

“Wotcher, Prongsie,” called Sirius. “Where's Pete?” he asked, looking around.

 

“Trying his luck with Callista,” responded James. 

 

“Ooh, really? Godspeed, Wormtail.” Sirius sketched a mock salute with his free hand. “She'll be quite the handful for him if he pulls.”

 

“Let's get to the Three Broomsticks,” said Remus. “I'm dying for a Butterbeer.” Suddenly struck by inspiration, Lily whirled and turned to cut James off.

 

“Oh, James, I just remembered! I need to go back to Dervish and Banges and get, er, some more scales. Mine broke last lesson. Will you come with me? I hate going alone.”

 

James, who had been opening his mouth to agree with Sirius, managed to shift his answer without too much difficulty.

 

“Wh – oh, sure, Lily.” He linked his arm through hers. “You two go on ahead, we'll catch you up,” he called over his shoulder to Sirius and Remus. The latter seemed to be trying to set Lily's head on fire with the sheer force of his mind, until he just shrugged and sighed as they turned a corner out of sight. Sirius was watching the couple walk away as well, and shook his head.

 

“It's disgusting,” he complained to Remus as they headed towards the bustling pub. “Absolutely disgusting.”

 

Remus nodded fervently. “Next they'll be kissing in public, Pads,” he sighed, “and we'll have to strike all the first-years blind to protect their innocence.”

 

“Forget the firsties, I'll need a blindfold just to get around the dorm.” Sirius pushed open the door to the Three Broomsticks, and a wave of sound and warmth enveloped them. Remus went to go grab a table while Sirius headed to the bar, winking at Madam Rosmerta as he ordered them each a Butterbeer. Remus settled into his chair with a small groan – spring or not, the air was still chilly and it made his bones ache to walk around so much sometimes. He watched Sirius walk back with two foaming tankards in hand, smiling a little at the easy grace with which Sirius dodged tables and errant students. 

 

“Here you are, Moony.” Sirius slid a tankard across the table and sat down, raising his own in a small salute. Remus raised his own in response. They sat in silence for a moment, and Sirius asked, 

 

“Do you think Lily really needed new scales, or was that a clever ruse?” Remus snorted into his drink.

 

“Not so clever, really. She's usually my Potions partner, and that's something I would have noticed.”

 

“What did she really want, then?” 

 

_ To leave us alone together, interfering cabbage that she is, _ Remus grumbled to himself, but said out loud, “Maybe to get some time alone with James? I don't know, Sirius.” 

 

Sirius rolled his eyes, but with no malice behind it. “Prongs seems happy, at least. Merlin knows why – that girl's a nutter.”

 

“Well, now we know she thinks he's attractive,” joked Remus. Sirius drained the rest of his Butterbeer in one long swallow and slammed the cup onto the table.

 

“Speaking of last night's revelations,” he said forcefully, “what's all this about snogging blokes and not telling me about it?”

 

Remus sighed for what felt like the millionth time in four days. “Like I said last night, Sirius, I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. It was only a few times-”

 

“A few times? So it was more than once?” Sirius leveled an accusatory index finger at his friend. “I want details, and I want them now.”

 

“Only if you share your own sordid history,” Remus shot back. “I'm not the only one who revealed secrets last night.” Sirius laughed and held out his hand.

 

“Deal.” Snorting, Remus shook on it.

 

“All right, Moony, spill.”

 

“Well, remember Gideon Prewett?” Sirius frowned, thinking about it.

 

“Wasn't he Seeker for Ravenclaw? Seventh-year? Nice hair?”

 

Remus blushed and nodded. “He did have very nice hair...” Sirius's eyes widened.

 

“Moony, you dog!”

 

“Wolf, I should think,” retorted Remus, still blushing fiercely.

 

“How long?” Sirius demanded.

 

“Er – about six months. We haven't really talked since he graduated.”

 

Sirius shook his head. “I'm not going to lie, I'm a little bit impressed. Prewett was definitely a bit of alright. But wait – didn't you go on several dates with Nicola Aberdeen last year? I distinctly remember mocking you for that at least twice.”

 

“All a clever ruse, I'm afraid.” Remus smiled. “She kept asking and asking, and of course I couldn't tell her why I was saying no, so I went out with her a few times just to shut her up.”

 

“Shut her up indeed. Merlin, that girl could talk.”

 

“Too right. I was glad when she called me a cold fish and stormed off that last time.”

 

“Anyone else I should know about?” Sirius's smile was crooked and a little forced. Remus shook his head.

 

“A few kisses in a Brighton club over the summer holidays, but nothing serious.”

 

“Right, nothing serious.” Sirius abruptly stood up and headed back over to the bar, getting two more tankards of Butterbeer. He brought them back and slid one over to Remus.

 

“My turn, I expect?” he said brightly. Remus gestured at him with his free hand.

 

“Fire away, Padfoot.”

 

“Right. Well, I've not had the breadth of experience that our dear Mr. Lupin has-” a balled-up napkin hit him in the center of the forehead, “-but I did meet Jonathan Goldstein twice at the top of the Astronomy Tower.”

 

“Didn't you date his sister for a month or two?” Remus took a pull off his tankard.

 

“Right. Imagine my surprise when I was kissing Andrea and suddenly found myself wishing she was her brother.”

 

“Did you two...” Remus trailed off, and waved a hand instead.

 

“What? Oh. No, we didn't have sex if that's what you mean. Two bouts of snogging and a quick handjob, and Jonathan got spooked and found himself a bird the next day. Good riddance, if I'm honest.” A pause. “How about you and Gideon?”

 

“No, we didn't either. Might be why he stopped answering my letters.” Remus smiled and shook his head. “Look at us, the last virgins of Hogwarts. At least the last virgins of seventh year.”

 

“Ahh, what's the rush?” Sirius propped his feet up on the chair next to Remus and leaned back, hands behind his head. “We've time enough for all that.”

 

“Do we, now?” asked Remus, leaning forward and putting his elbows on the table. Sirius swallowed nervously, but leaned forward to match Remus's posture.

 

“We certainly do, Moony,” he said softly, with a small grin playing on his lips. “Want me to tell you all about it?”

 

“Tell him all about what?” A voice made them both jump and sit back in their chairs. It was Peter, cheeks rosy from the wind, clutching a small piece of parchment in his hand.

 

“Nothing, Peter,” said Remus finally, gesturing to the chair beside him. “What have you got there?”

 

“This, lads,” said Peter, sitting down and brandishing the parchment at him, “is the time and location of my date with the beautiful Callista Beecham.”

 

“Well done, Wormtail!” Sirius reached over and snatched the parchment out of Peter's hand, examining it. “Tomorrow night in the Astronomy Tower? She doesn't wait long, does she?”

 

“I'm thinking of bringing a picnic spread and making it romantic, like.” Peter's voice was buoyant from excitement. “D'you think she'll go for it?”

 

“That is a splendid idea, Peter. I think it sounds lovely.” Remus patted him on the shoulder.

 

James and Lily chose that moment to walk into the Three Broomsticks, smiling when they saw their friends. James whispered something in Lily's ear and gave her a gentle push towards the table, heading for the bar. Lily pulled an extra chair over, leaving the seat next to Sirius for James.

 

“Hello, lads!” she greeted them cheerily.

 

“Hi, Lily,” said Remus with a glint in his eye. “Did you get your scales?” Not missing a beat, she pulled a package wrapped in brown paper and waved it at him. He snorted and gave her a disbelieving look, which she met with a bland smile. James came over with three overflowing tankards of Butterbeer, one each for him, Lily, and Peter. They all sat in the Three Broomsticks for a while, talking and laughing about nothing in particular, until it was time to walk back up to the castle for dinner.

 

***

 

They joined the streaming crowd of students headed up the hill to Hogwarts, all chattering excitedly. James and Lily hung back from the others.

 

“Do you think he believed me?” whispered Lily. “I showed him the package of Himalayan salt cubes I got and said it was scales.”

 

“I think so,” whispered James in response. “He didn't say anything, did he?”

 

“You know Remus, he says everything with his eyes.” James chuckled softly at this.

 

“Ready to move on to the next phase?”

 

Lily nodded. “And we enter the last phase tomorrow.” She paused. “A shame, really – I've enjoyed these past few days.”

 

“Me too,” nodded James, readjusting his glasses. “You know, you don't have to stop being friends with us just because we're not going to be in a pretend relationship any longer.”

 

“I know, it's just...” Lily hesitated. “They're going to be a bit hacked off we lied to them, aren't they?”

 

“They'll get over it,” James predicted. “And I imagine they'll be a bit too busy to give it much thought, if I'm honest.” He grimaced. “Entering the dormitory will be a bit like stepping into a minefield.”

 

Lily giggled. “I suppose you're right.” She sighed. “Who would have thought that beneath your arrogant toe-rag exterior there was a decent person all along?”

 

“It boggles the mind,” said James solemnly. “How about this – let's just get through tomorrow and see where we stand after that?”

 

“Deal,” agreed Lily, and took his hand. “Ready to flaunt it?”

 

“Always.” He squeezed her hand, and they picked up the pace. Walking just a bit faster than normal, they made sure to brush by Sirius on their way through the crowd. James leaned over to his friend and whispered into his ear, “Your move, mate.”

 

“My what?” Sirius asked, nonplussed. James held up his and Lily's linked hands and grinned, walking through the main doors of Hogwarts on his way to dinner.

 

“Wait, James! My what? What do you mean?” Sirius ran after him, demanding answers. James refused to say anything about it all through dinner, and Sirius finally dropped the subject once dessert arrived on the table. He kept shooting dark looks at his friend while they did homework in the common room, and while they were all getting ready for bed. Once the lights were out, though, he let James get comfortable before he snuck silently out of his own bed.

 

Sirius pounced.

 

James felt a large weight suddenly burst through his curtains and land on his shins.

 

“Aargh, Sirius, what the buggering fuck?!” he yelled.

 

“Shut up, Prongs,” called Peter. “Some of us want to sleep.”

 

“Sorry Pete,” James called back. “Sirius is just being a gigantic prat, as per usual.” Sirius pulled the curtains closed and cast a Silencing charm, all without getting off of James's legs.

 

“Padfoot, get off, you weigh more than an elephant!” James shoved at him ineffectually. Sirius glared at him.

 

“What exactly did you mean by 'your move'?” he demanded. “I want answers, and I want them now.”

 

“Oh! Right.” And James was suddenly grinning widely. “You'll have to get off me if you want me to tell you, my shins have gone numb.”

 

Sirius wiggled into a sitting position at the foot of James's bed. Once James had full range of motion again, he reached an arm out of the curtains and felt around in his nightstand drawer, tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth in concentration. Finally he found what he was searching for and thrust a crumpled piece of parchment at Sirius in triumph. Frowning, Sirius took it and read what it had to say:

 

-The day I tell Remus I love him is the day Lily Evans agrees to be your girlfriend. Translation: NEVER.

 

He looked from the note to James and back, eyes slowly widening in comprehension.

 

“No. No. Absolutely not.” He thrust the parchment back at James, who put it on the bed in front of them. The words glared up at Sirius accusatorily.

 

“Yes, yes, absolutely yes,” stated James firmly. “You said it, and so it shall be.”

 

“I refuse. I will not. I – I can't, James!” Sirius burst out, frustrated. “I told you why!”

 

“I don't care what you said, I care about this.” He tapped the note. “Keep your word, Padfoot, or I'll keep it for you.”

 

Sirius blanched. “You wouldn't.” James nodded solemnly.

 

“I certainly would.”

 

“You're impossible.” James just smiled.

 

“Perhaps. Are you going to follow through, or do I have to?”

 

“It doesn't even matter, Prongs, because she's not your girlfriend,” Sirius pointed out, trying to find a way out of it. “So all of this is moot.”

 

“Not my girlfriend yet, mate, but at this rate it's only a matter of time.”

 

“You always say that, and yet it has never come true,” Sirius retorted. “Fine, James. If for some strange reason Lily Evans gets her brain rearranged and agrees to be your girlfriend – not go on a date, be your girlfriend – then yes, I will tell Remus how I feel.” He pointed at James menacingly. “And I will hold you solely responsible for the fallout.”

 

“Agreed, mate. Now get back on your own bed.” Sirius climbed out of James's bed and went back to his own, flopping back on top of the covers.

 

_I'm safe enough_ , he reasoned, rubbing his face tiredly.  _If there is one thing Lily will never do, it's go out with James._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always have something to say while I write, and forget by the time I write the notes. Oh well!


	6. Day Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are resolved, one way or the other. Sirius worries. Nobody cries. I love a happy ending!

Dawn crept up on the castle, and once again Lily Evans found herself awake at an absolutely ridiculous hour of the day. _There’s not even class today, it’s Sunday,_  she groused to herself as she fumbled around for the nearest not-dirty shirt and pulled it over her head with a yawn. _Why am I doing this again?_  


  
_Because this is when Remus likes to study,_ she reminded herself firmly, _and you need to make sure the last bit of your plan isn’t going to ruin his life._  


She was pretty sure he would be happy, but it was always nice to be certain. A careless brush of her hair and a slightly more thorough brush of her teeth left her finally ready to face the last day… the last day she would have to pretend to date James Potter. 

 

Although if she were being honest with herself, she’d grown rather fond of him over the last week. It was really capsizing her image of him as a arrogant, immature rule-breaker. James Potter had a personality, who knew?

 

  
_And I have to kiss him today,_  she thought as she wandered towards the library. She felt strangely excited at the prospect, a feeling she was going to have to examine more closely after all their plans for the day had concluded.

 

She pushed open the large wooden doors to the library, and they gave a small complaining creak. Sure enough, there was Remus, seated at his usual table and surrounded by dusty books. The pale dawn light streaming in through the window picked up the swirling dust motes around him and gave the whole scene an airy, ethereal sort of effect - like a Renaissance painting. She smiled a little in spite of herself, and slid into the seat across from him. He looked up, a little surprised, but smiled at her.

 

“Lily, a pleasure as always. Don’t often see much of you this early."

 

“Yes, well, I couldn’t sleep and thought I’d come pester you instead.” She pulled the book he was reading closer to her and flipped it around, examining the text inside. Remus practically leapt across the table to get it back but he was too late - Lily was flipping pages excitedly.

 

“'Seventeen ways to get him to ask you out…’ ‘Is he interested or is he just friendly?’ ‘What to do when you’re in love with someone impossible…’ Remus, what in the name of your lost common sense is this?” She closed the book to examine the cover, marking her place with one finger. “ _Witch Weekly_  back issues? Oh, dear, Remus, how far will you sink?"

 

“Shut it, Lily,” he muttered, and snatched the book back, riffling the pages until he found his place again. “Sirius has been acting stranger than usual lately and I thought this might help."

 

“Looking for love advice in a book.” Lily shook her head. “I have been trying to tell you all of these things for Merlin knows how long and you turn to a book instead."

 

“Books are objective!” Remus protested. “You have a vested interest in the matter!"

 

“Fair dues,” she conceded. There was silence for a moment. “So what does your book tell you?"

 

“Answer unclear,” he admitted. “There are quizzes and the like, but they’re mostly designed for heterosexual relationships so they can be a bit off-target."

 

“I really think you two should just sit down and talk about it,” Lily said, sighing as she stretched her arms over her head.

 

“You know, that’s the funny thing - I think we almost did yesterday in the Three Broomsticks, before Pete came in.” Lily slapped her forehead.

 

“I’m going to shake him until candy comes out,” she muttered. 

 

Peace reigned for the next few minutes while Remus read, until he gave a disbelieving snort and closed the book with some force, prompting Madame Pince to poke her head around the edge of a bookshelf threateningly before silently withdrawing.

 

“This is utter, utter rubbish,” he proclaimed, shoving it away from him. “It’s a miracle anyone reads this with a straight face, let alone follows the advice. I’m certainly not going to eat strawberries in a suggestive manner until Sirius realizes the error of his ways and carries me off into the sunset, it’s ridiculous.” He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, then stood up. 

 

“I’m famished,” he said to Lily. “Ready for breakfast?” She nodded and stood herself, patting Remus sympathetically on the shoulder. They walked companionably through the still-empty halls, a comfortable silence between them. Finally, as they rounded the last corner to the Great Hall, she spoke the question that had been on her mind.

 

“What would you do if Sirius did confess to liking you?” Remus shot her an odd look, but gave a soft chuckle.

 

“I’d probably pinch myself a few times to make sure I wasn’t dreaming again. Then I’d ask him if he was positive. And then I’d probably push him against a wall and snog him until he forgot his name."

 

“Too many details,” Lily wrinkled her nose. “Leave that bit out when you tell me all about it."

 

“Not to worry, Lily,” Remus said as they found seats. “That’s about as unlikely as it gets."

 

Lily just smiled enigmatically and reached for the bacon.

 

***

 

Remus had long since woken up and headed for the library by the time the rest of his dorm woke up. James was the first awake, grinning like a child at Christmas. Today was the day. He was going to not only ensure the happiness of his two very best mates, he was going to kiss the girl he’d fawned over for years. _I can’t lose,_  he thought with a grin, and threw pillows at Sirius and Peter until they groaned and rolled over in protest.

 

“Piss off, it’s Sunday,” called Peter, burying his head under one of the pillows James had thrown.

 

“No time to sleep in, lads!” he responded gaily. “I have an important announcement."

 

“You always say you have an important announcement, and it’s never more important than another hour of sleep,” grumbled Sirius, but he pushed himself up onto one elbow all the same. “But we’re awake now, so let’s have it and we can go back to sleep after."

 

Peter pulled his head out from under the pillow and squirmed until he was half hanging off the bed facing James. “Out with it,” he demanded. “I’m still knackered."

 

“Today, gentlemen…” James paused for effect and winked at Sirius, “I am going to ask the lovely Lily Evans to be my girlfriend.” 

 

There was a crash as Sirius’s elbow slipped out from under him and he subsequently fell off the bed. James waited patiently, sitting cross-legged on top of his covers, until Sirius managed to right himself. 

 

“I’m glad to see you are just as enthusiastic as me, mate!” James called over to Sirius, whose cheeks were burning bright red and whose eyes were glinting dangerously. “Thoughts, Peter?"

 

Peter shrugged. “Just don’t be a total cock and you might actually succeed this time. Good luck, mate!"

 

“I thank you most kindly.” James bowed at Peter from his seated position on the bed. “Sirius? Any wishes of good fortune?”

 

“I hope she chews your head off and serves it for dinner,” Sirius muttered.

 

“Capital! Let’s head down to breakfast, lads.” And with that James launched himself out of bed and dug around in his trunk, finding a clean white t-shirt and a pair of black pants. “This’ll do for now,” he muttered to himself. “I’ll dress more nicely later.” Peter had slipped into the bathroom to brush his teeth, which meant Sirius was able to sneak up on James unnoticed. James had pulled his shirt halfway over his head when he heard a voice right next to his ear:

 

“James. Please don’t make me go through with this.” James finished pulling his shirt on and righted his glasses, which revealed the extremely worried face of Sirius. He looked like he was about to throw up, he was so nervous. His hands were clenched tightly at his side, fingernails digging into the palms.

 

Even though he knew the outcome, James still felt a sudden wave of sympathy for his best friend. He sighed and pulled him into a rough hug. Sirius was surprised, but soon hugged him back. They stood there that way for a minute, James giving silent comfort and Sirius quietly receiving it, until James pulled back and took Sirius by the shoulders.

 

“Look, mate…” he hesitated, not wanting to reveal too much but still wanting to help Sirius, “you’re overthinking this. Trust me. Everything will work out in the end. Besides, Lily might not even say yes."

 

This last made Sirius relax a little. “Too right,” he smiled. “A week of friendship does not a relationship make. She probably still thinks of you as a moron, albeit a slightly more socially acceptable one."

 

“Oi, don’t push it.” James gave Sirius a mock shove and they were both laughing when Peter emerged from the bathroom. He gave them a nonplussed stare and then shrugged, reaching for his shoes.

 

“Time to go, lads,” he said. “We’re up this early, might as well jump on breakfast before all the good food is gone."

 

***

 

Sirius Black’s face went through an amusing amount of changes as the day progressed. Any time James got close to Lily, his eyes would widen and his mouth pinch closed. When James invariably walked away with no discernible change in their relationship, Sirius’s whole face would relax. Around Remus he schooled his expression carefully, but there was a hint of tension around the eyes still. He was quiet in the common room for a change, only taking a break from his worried staring at James to throw a poorly-concealed note at the other boy’s glasses. Fabian Prewett pulled him aside before lunch to ask if he were feeling well and would he be able to fly the next day against Slytherin, while Peter took to practicing his Stunning spells, managing to knock a few of the notes out of the air.

 

Most of the notes were variants along one of themes. About half of them were begging James to let him off the hook - ‘go snog Evans till your face falls off but LEAVE MY LIFE OUT OF IT PLEASE I BEG YOU’. The other half were actually considering the possibility of following through, and were inundated with panic - ‘but James what if he hates me forever or what if he thinks its weird what if I’ve been reading the signs all wrong HELP ME JAMES’. James didn’t bother to reply to most of the notes, but every now and then he would add a supportive or sympathetic phrase to the bottom of the latest missive and toss it back. 

 

By dinner the tension had gotten so strange that even Remus was asking Sirius how he was feeling. Every time Remus would pat his shoulder or ask him in a gentle voice what was the matter, Sirius would turn bright red and flinch like he had been slapped. Lily and James sat and watched this spectacle from across a bowl of mashed potatoes.

 

“It’s so sad,” whispered Lily. “For someone so confident, he’s twitching like a startled deer today."

 

James snorted into his shepherd’s pie, and Lily elbowed him. “I’m serious, Potter!” she laughed quietly. “He looks so terrified."

 

“He’s worried about what Remus will say,” muttered James around a forkful of pie. “I’m half-convinced he will take off into the Forbidden Forest if we wait much longer."

 

“Then we’d best conclude this whole plot after dinner, wouldn’t you say?” Lily’s tone was matter-of-fact, but she felt herself turning a little red around the ears. Her best acting would have to take place in the common room, with most likely their whole House watching. James Potter would ask her out, she would say yes… and he would kiss her. And she would let him.

 

  
_The girls will think I’ve gone mad,_  she thought with a nervous laugh. _After all the complaining I’ve done about Potter..._  


She wasn’t complaining about him now. In fact, if she were being honest, a part of her growing steadily larger was starting to look forward to the whole thing. 

 

  
_Remus first!_  she reminded herself as she picked up her bag to head back to the common room. _Remus first, feelings later._  James fell into step beside her as she walked down the hall.

 

“You know, I must be the only girl in Hogwarts who is kissing someone purely for the benefit of somebody else,” she commented to James.

 

“How generous of you,” he replied. “Are you sure it’s just for him?” he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at her. She blushed and shoved at his shoulder.

 

“Enough, James. I presume you have some sort of overblown, dramatic, and quite frankly embarrassing plan to ask me out in mind?"

 

“Whatever makes you think that?” asked James, radiating innocence. Lily snorted.

 

“Your previous attempts, as it were. Twenty seven of them at last count."

 

“You kept count?” he grinned. She just grinned back. This was going to be embarrassing, but fun. 

 

***

 

Once inside the common room, the two quickly found a couch and settled in to wait. James had a scroll of parchment out and Lily had a book open on her lap, but really they were waiting for Sirius and Remus - waiting for the other shoe to drop. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting the other Marauders tumbled through the Portrait Hole, laughing at something Peter had said. Remus picked himself up off the floor and made his way over to Lily, still chuckling slightly. James sneaked a glance at Sirius - he was looking at Remus with fear, uncertainty, love, and a trembling hope written all over his face. He saw James looking and scowled, turning away. Sirius grabbed his school bag from where it had fallen and headed up the stairs to the boy’s dormitory, shoulders stiff. Remus flopped down on the couch next to Lily and threw an arm over his face.

 

“Christ on a bike, I’m knackered."

 

“That time of the month?” Peter asked with mock sympathy, and got a boot to the hip in response.

 

“Ha bloody ha,” Remus retorted. “I was up early working on homework and my body is in full rebellion."

 

“Too right it is,” said James. “No one should be awake at seven on a Sunday."

 

And so the conversation continued, casual and serene, as life in the common room flowed around them. Lily eventually gave up any pretense at reading her book and agreed to a game of wizard’s chess with James, who had long since tossed his essay aside. Their battle was fierce, but James had been playing with the same set since he was a child, and they knew exactly what he was thinking. Excellent at strategy though she was, Lily eventually lost her king in a pitched battle with one of James’s rooks. She groaned and threw her hands up in defeat as her little king was dragged away. Peter cheered and thumped James on the back, while Remus patted Lily on the hand. James pushed his glasses back up his nose, swept the pieces of his chess set back into their box, and reached over to take Lily’s hand. She held her breath - this was it. Soon there would be streamers, or confetti, or a chorus of Charmed fireflies singing a love song.

 

James took a deep breath. “Lily,” he began, rubbing his head awkwardly with the hand not currently holding hers. “I know I’ve been a major prat in the past. I’ve caused you nothing but trouble, and I’m sorry for that. But I hope you realize I’ve grown up a lot, and - well -“ he faltered. “Bugger, this is harder than anticipated.” Lily laughed a little and squeezed his hand. “At any rate, we’ve gone on a couple of dates now, and I was wondering if you would do me the distinct honor of being my girlfriend. I promise to treat you with tenderness and love, even if you are beating me about the head and calling me a toe rag.” He grinned crookedly at her, hazel eyes large behind his glasses. “So what do you say?"

 

Lily felt like her face was on fire. She had been expecting fireworks and theatrics, not… this. Their whole relationship was supposed to be fake, a vehicle for the happiness of others, but James seemed to really mean every word of what he had just said. Did she want this to be fake, or did she want to believe that came straight from his heart? 

 

He was still holding her hand, waiting for her to say something. Lily bit her lip. If nothing else she had to keep up with her end of the plan, even if James was causing her some serious emotional confusion. She smiled gently at him and gave her response:

 

“James, I would be delighted.” And with that she pulled him closer and put her other hand gently on his face. She could feel his skin, soft with just a hint of scratchy stubble, cheeks a little flushed. She leaned in and closed her eyes, mentally crossing her fingers that she wouldn’t make an arse of herself in the last few seconds. 

 

Their lips met, and it was… a lot more wonderful than she had anticipated. He smelled nice, and his lips were warm and pliant against hers. She pulled back after a few seconds and stared at him, his eyes wide. She winked and smiled, intertwining their fingers, before looking around at their two friends.

 

Remus was smirking, damn him, and Peter’s mouth was an ‘O’ of surprise. Lily reached over and pushed his jaw up with one of her fingers.

 

“You don’t want to catch flies in there, do you?” she chided.

 

James leaned back and draped one arm around her shoulders. “That was easier than expected,” he whispered in her ear. “Now the fun really begins.” 

 

“Fun?” she whispered back, but James was already turning towards Remus.

 

“Moony, mate, would you do us a favor and go inform Sirius of these recent events? You know how he hates to be left out.” 

 

“Me? Why don’t you do it?” Remus asked, puzzled. “You’re his brother."

 

“I’m a bit preoccupied here,” said James, pulling Lily closer. She felt like her face was going to be permanently stained with blush if James kept this up. Remus stared for a moment, but shrugged and stood up.

 

“As you like. I was getting ready to head upstairs anyway.” And he walked across the common room to the stairs and disappeared up them. James and Lily watched him walk away, staring until Peter broke the silence.

 

“All right, either of you want to tell me what’s really happening here?"

 

***

 

Remus opened the door to their dormitory and pushed his way inside, still shaking his head a little at James’s ridiculousness. The room was dark, with only a few lit candles to dispel the gloom. Sirius was lying on his bed, one hand tucked under his head, the other tracing silver spirals in the air with his wand. He drew idly while Remus watched - a flower, a moon, a star. 

 

“Lovely,” Remus said, breaking the silence. Sirius glanced over and one corner of his mouth quirked up.

 

“It passes the time.” He sat up and gestured for Remus to join him. Remus sat cross-legged at the foot of Sirius’s bed and leaned back against the footboard, watching Sirius doodle in the air. Eventually Sirius put his wand down and looked at Remus.

 

“So what brings you to this vile den of sin and iniquity, Moony?” he asked.

 

“Well first of all I live here,” retorted Remus, “and second of all James sent me. He wanted me to tell you that Lily finally said yes. Can you believe it? Years of ignoring the big displays, and it’s the small and heartfelt effort that finally wins her over. Who knew? I, for one, enjoyed the personalized fireworks…” he trailed off when he noticed Sirius’s face had suddenly drained of all color. “Er… Padfoot? Earth to Padfoot? You all right?"

 

“I’m going to kill him,” Sirius muttered, and buried his face in his hands. “Prongs sent you up here, you said?"

 

“Yes? Padfoot, why do you want to kill James for achieving his dream?"

 

There was silence for a while, and finally a muffled “sod it”. Sirius uncovered his face, but wouldn’t look at Remus. He stared at his lap instead.

 

“I promised James I’d do something if Lily finally said yes,” he sighed. “And Merlin’s beard, I’m terrified."

 

“Terrified? The great Sirius Black? You must be joking.” Remus extended one foot and poked Sirius in the knee. “You’re not scared of anything. You’ve streaked through the Great Hall for a Chocolate Frog."

 

“That was once,” Sirius grumbled under his breath, but he was smiling.

 

“Twice,” Remus reminded him. “The first was third year, and the second was two months ago."

 

“It all blurs together after a while,” Sirius mused.

 

“So what’s got you so scared you’re hiding in the Tower?” Remus asked, poking Sirius with his foot again.

 

Sirius buried his face in his hands again. “I… it’s just… Feelings are hard, Moony!"

 

This startled a laugh out of Remus. “I hear you, mate,” he said sympathetically. “But you need to find your Gryffindor courage and just do it. Whatever it is."

 

Sirius took a deep breath and sat up, looking Remus in the eye. “Okay, I’m just going to do it. I’m going to do it and I am not going to freak out and run away.” His gray eyes were intense, and Remus subconsciously leaned forward, wanting to drink in everything contained in those eyes. 

 

“Moony… Remus… I fancy you. Rather a lot. Please don’t hate me."

 

There was silence for three or four horrible seconds, while Remus was frozen in shock. His brain was stuck on the words that had just come from Sirius’s (perfect) mouth.

 

_I fancy you. Remus. I fancy you. Rather a lot. Moony._

_Please don’t hate me._

It was this last that shook him into action. 

 

“Hate you?” he said with a smile, “how on earth could I hate you when I’ve fancied you for two years.” 

 

Sirius looked dumbstruck. “You… what?"

 

“Merlin, Sirius, I’ve been crazy about you for a while now.” Remus got up on his knees and scooted closer to Sirius, putting a hand on the headboard to balance himself. Their faces were awfully close. Sirius still looked confused, so Remus decided to help clarify things. He leaned forward until their lips were barely touching, and raised his eyebrows in question. Breathing quickly, Sirius gave a ghost of a nod, and Remus brought their lips into contact.

 

It was nothing like kissing Nicola Aberdeen, or even Gideon Prewett. Sirius’s mouth was gentle, and fit perfectly against his own. He could smell the floral shampoo Sirius favored, as well as chocolate and a woodsy-musky smell that made him think of Padfoot. His free hand found its way to the back of Sirius’s neck and he stroked his thumb along the baby fine hairs there, eliciting a shiver. Sirius shifted a bit beneath him and suddenly there was a hand in Remus’s hair and one on the side of his face, shaking slightly. Remus smiled slightly and deepened the kiss, parting his lips and flickering his tongue out between them. Sirius responded with some enthusiasm and it was some time before they pulled apart, eyes bright.

 

“So you’re telling me,” Sirius panted, “we could have been doing that for the past two years?"

 

“If only we hadn’t had our heads so firmly in the sand,” Remus shook his head. “Guess we’ll just have to make up for lost time.” He pulled Sirius towards him, but the other boy resisted for just a moment.

 

“Remus… are you sure?” he asked nervously. “I mean… you know what I’m like. You deserve better."

 

“Padfoot,” said Remus, “shut up.” And pulled him in again.

 

***

 

The fires in the common room had burned down low, and most of the other Gryffindors had wandered up towards bed. Peter was still shaking his head in disbelief at the story Lily and James had just told him.

 

“So you’re telling me that all of this,” and he gestured at the two of them still cuddled together, “was all a plot to bring those idiots together? Couldn’t you have locked them in a broom closet overnight and called it good?"

 

“I definitely considered it,” James laughed, “but this required a bit more finesse.” Lily nodded in agreement, resting her head on James’s shoulder. Peter eyed her for a moment before speaking.

 

“You do realize both Remus and Sirius are gone, right? You don’t have to keep up the pretense. Your plan has either succeeded or failed.” 

 

Lily realized there would be no long heart-to-heart with herself later about her true feelings. The decision had been made - probably had been for a while. She shrugged at Peter without getting up. 

 

“I imagine you’re right, Peter,” she said as she deliberately snuggled in closer to James, “but I was thinking… we shouldn’t let those two have all the fun, right Potter?"

 

James’s face broke out in the widest grin she’d seen yet. “You are absolutely right, my dear,” and he linked their fingers together.

 

Peter rolled his eyes. “You two are sickening. I’m off to the kitchens - picking up my picnic for my date with Callista.” He sauntered off to the Portrait Hole, stopping only to snag the Map out of James’s bag. He stepped out and away, and silence reigned once more. Lily felt her eyes getting heavy and knew she should probably head up to bed, but was too comfortable to give the thought any serious consideration.

 

Distantly she heard James ask her a question. She opened her eyes and turned her head his way.

 

“What was that?” He was looking at her fondly, glasses glinting in the firelight. Lily had to suppress a sudden urge to kiss him again.

 

“I said, does this mean we’re actually dating now? Did you mean it when you agreed?"

 

Lily thought for a moment, idly rubbing his thumb with hers, before answering.

 

“Yes, James, I did. But we should talk more about this in the morning, yeah? Since things happened the way they did."

 

“I’ll wait for you in the common room,” he said, and kissed her softly on the forehead. She stood up and stretched, and reached down to pull him to his feet. 

 

“What are you going to tell them?” she asked, as they made their way slowly towards the dormitory staircases. James shrugged.

 

“I’m not sure yet. Maybe the truth. Probably the truth. We’ll see what happens.” He grinned, and gave her hand a squeeze as they turned towards their separate staircases. “Until tomorrow, Lily."

 

“Tomorrow,” she said, smiling all the way down to her toes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I have nothing against broom closet fics! I adore them! lol


End file.
